To Love Ru - The Value of Love
by Alvin D-Rod
Summary: Rito is a nerd who working two jobs to get himself into University and he doesn't trust anybody on what happened to him. After the request from the teacher to help one of the students to pass the class and will spark begin to fly between them. I don't own To Love Ru.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One_**

**_New story for To Love Ru!_**

**_Thank you, goes to Xyaqom for helping me the ideas department and brought my memories back for the idea for this story._**

**_The vote is done! The winner is Rito x Kyouko, which I did promise to make another story for them. I'm a man of my word, so here's the new story!_**

**_Warning – Sexual theme will make an appearance inside of the story._**

**_Enjoy the Story:_**

**A young man was** reading a book called History of Battles. His shirt was a white button shirt and dark blue pants with combined and smooth orange hair. His right-hand pushes his black glasses before they slide off his dark golden eyes and midnight blue tie around his collar.

The girl's cheerleaders dark blue shirts down to their shoulders with their white collars were revealing to their cleavages, dark blue skirts go down to their thighs with an outline of white at tips and around the hips, which if the girls bend down and do their formation then their panties including their round/bubble butts will be showing.

This young guy is named Rito Yuuki. He was a genius in Sainan High School, which some of the teachers put him the advance classes for they knew he didn't waste time going out with friends or party every weekend. He got hit by a brown ball with white stripes, which was football, Rito's glasses fall from his face. Rito put his glasses back on and sees the cheerleaders were making fun of him.

"Hey, loser... Try to catch it next time," Football player was calling out to Rito.

Rito shakes his head and picks his things to get up, then starts leaving to find another place to be alone.

When Rito turns around the corner, one of the football players punches Rito in the face for no reason.

Rito screams in pain inside of his hands, and "Wh-What was that for?" He was asking the football player which he didn't see anybody or check the cheerleaders out at all.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE A NERD! NERD!" Screamed the football player.

The football player then picked him up gave him F5 Tornado wrestling move, slamming hard on his back.

The coach blows his whistle, and the players begin leaving, which coach begins the play. Assistant Coach sees Rito and rubs over to bend down to help him.

"Rito... Are you okay?" Said Assistant Coach

"Never been better," Rito responds with his voice sounds cracked.

"Hey, couch! Aren't you going to punish Joe for what he did?!" Asked the assistant coach.

"Why Rito is just a nerd," said the coach.

Assistant coach shakes his head, takes Rito to the nurse's office, and he makes the request, "Would you like me to call anybody for you." Rito shakes his head in which the thought darkened his expression.

"None of this is fair, you shouldn't be treated this badly for who you are," said the assistant coach.

"Don't worry about it, but I'll get better soon," Rito tells Assistant Coach with a soft tone and starts getting up from the bed. "Besides, no one will come and help me." Rito continues to tell the coach.

His head turns to looks outside and sees the cheerleaders were practicing with their round/ bubble butts were showing.

"Okay, if you need anything, just let me know, said the assistant coach.

Rito nods and walks away from the window. The girls were done, and one girl with long black hair in a ponytail, and she says, "I kind of feel sorry for him."

"Who, the nerd?" Asked the other.

"Yes, him." The girl responds to the team which some of them begin laughing about it.

That girl who was asking about Rito was Kyouko Kirisaki. She had black hair that only went down to her shoulders and beautiful purple eyes. She was 5'3 feet tall and weighed 120 pounds. She was a very cute girl, and guys all over the school wanted to bang her. Not only was she cute, but she had an amazing body. And her breasts were an impressive 36 C. If we look under her skirt, we see that she was wearing bright white panties, which were covering her amazing bubble-shaped butt. We see that her panties were barely able to cover her butt, as half of her butt cheeks were exposed for any man to see if they can look up her skirt.

"Wow... Does that mean you have a crush on the nerd?" One of the cheerleaders was asking Kyouko.

"What? No, of course not," said Kyouko.

The girls look at each other, but they do wonder why did the nerd seems a little tired or worn out every Monday?

After practice, the cheerleaders go to the changing room to change out of their cheerleading outfits and into their school uniforms. What they didn't know was that a teenage boy was watching them change under a cardboard box. That boy was Kenichi Saruyama. He was 5'4 feet tall and weighed 145 pounds. He has short black spiky hair and black hair. He was widely known as the school pervert.

"Yes, they're here. Okay, girls, let me see those boobies," said Saruyama, getting excited.

Kyouko takes her shirt to reveals her bouncing large C cup breasts, which some of the girls were a little jealous.

"Oh yes, Kyouko's boobies, they are amazing to see," said Saruyama.

"I don't know what I'm going to do if those things get any bigger." Kyouko was telling herself, but the girls listen to her words.

"You are so lucky Kyouko, I wish I had breasts that big," said a girl named Haruna, walking up to Kyouko topless. Haruna had 5'2 feet tall and weighed 115 pounds, and she has purple hair down to her shoulders and purple eyes. Her breast size was an impressive 36 B.

"Trust me, I wish I could give some of them to you, but let's not play around. The teacher might come and check on us." Kyouko responds to the team.

Kyouko then turned around, facing her butt at Saruyama and took off her skirt, revealing her white panties to him.

Saruyama smiles and begins daydreaming of taking Kyouko right now. He dreamed of taking off her panties and eating her pussy. Kyouko begins moaning as she was enjoying it, and his hands grab her breasts to moves together.

Meanwhile, the girls were going to go to change into their school uniform, but before they could, they suddenly heard something.

"Hey! What was that?" A girl was asking one of their friends.

"Yeah, I heard that, too," said Kyouko.

The girls begin hearing moaning noises from inside a cardboard box.

Haruna kicks the cardboard box, which Saruyama gets out of screams for pain. Plus, to make matters worse, he was caught with his pants down to his ankles, literally. That's when the girls figured it out, not only was he watching them change, but he was jerking off while watching them too.

The girls scream and begin beating the crap of him, which Rito was reading his book. He hears someone was screaming for help, but his shoulders shrug then start walking back to his next class awhile walking to the next class.

"None of my business," said Rito to himself.

Rito enters the classroom first and sits down the wooden desk to sees the teacher has arrived second, which the teacher has a little crush on Rito. But she knew teacher and student relationship wasn't allowed.

"Hi, Miss. Lunatique." Rito speaks of a respectful tone, and Miss Lunatique turns nervous, and her cheeks become bright red.

"Um, hello, Rito," said Tearju.

Tearju Lunatique was a very gifted woman. Not only was she super smart, but she had an amazing body. Tearju was 5'3 feet tall and weighed 127 pounds. She had long blond hair that went down to her lower back and green eyes. Plus, her amazing breasts were a stooping 34 G. However, with the clothes she wears, it makes her look like she's only a C. Her three sizes are B96-W56-H-90.

"Are you okay, Miss Lunatique?" Rito didn't understand another person's personality or feelings. He always reads stories about people falling in love or caring about each other, but he could never tell if someone likes him in real life.

"Yes, I'm okay," said Tearju.

Just then, Tearju's little sisters came in, Eve and Mea. All the sisters are identical to each other but hide small differences between them; they tell them apart. Eve was the spitting image of Tearju but had red eyes instead of green, and Mea had red hair and blue eyes.

Both Eve and Mea are both 5'0 feet tall and weigh 100 pounds, with their three sizes being B-75-W52-H77.

Tearju was twenty-six years old, Eve was fifteen, and Mea was fourteen. Sadly, unlike their older sister, both Eve and Mea's breasts are both 32 B.

Rito went back to his wooden desk and tried not to cause any problems. Tearju notices how Rito wasn't good at making any friends.

"So, sis, what are you going to teach us today?" Asked Mea in a happy tone.

"Well today's lesson is to advance math," Tearju tells Mea and Eve, which she turns to sees Rito was reading his book until the class begins.

"Mea, you should know by now that sis teaches math around this time, every morning, this class is our homeroom for the day," said Eve in an emotional tone.

Mea crosses her arms and whispers into Tearju's ear as "Maybe you should ask Rito-senpai out on a date." Stream and her cheeks become intense red.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Screamed Tearju, with her face beaming red.

Rito drops his book and looks up to sees Mea was teasing her big sister.

"Mea, I could lose my job if I did," said Tearju.

"True... Rito-senpai might skip a senior year to make it to university year, meaning he wouldn't be a student anymore." Mea tells Tearju with a calm tone, and she was right about Rito was good enough to enter any universities if he wishes to.

"Go take your seat Mea, the class is about to begin," said Tearju.

"Yes ma'am," said Mea and takes her seat and sees Rito closing his book.

"Right, let's take attendance to make sure everyone is here, Rito, Eve and Mea are a no brainer so that I won't be calling their names, but please raise your hand when your name is called, Kevin?" Asked Tearju.

"Here, ma'am!" Kevin raises his hand.

"Nash?" Asked Tearju.

"Yes, I'm here!" Nash responds to Tearju and checks the list as she looks at Rito was ready for the lesson. She was giggling slightly about the idea of them having fun, but shook that idea off.

Rito looks up at Ms. Tearju calls for the rest of the names that everyone was here. The class begins with no problems, and Rito writes the formulas down.

"Right, who can solve this problem," asked Tearju.

Rito raises his hand to answer the question, "Yes, Rito," asked Tearju.

"Zero cancels everything out means the numbers always be zero," Rito answers the question correctly with Tearju nods with her breasts bounces slightly for him.

Even though Tearju was wearing a bra that made her breasts look smaller, she still couldn't keep them from bouncing.

Rito tilts his head into confusion and shrugs his shoulders again of not worry about the situation.

"By the way, has anyone seen Kyouko lately?" Asked Tearju.

This was the fifth time in a row that Kyouko did not show up for math class.

Rito raises his hand again, and "I will try to find her and bring her back." He tells the teacher with a warm smile.

"No, it's okay Rito, I'll have a talk with her after school," said Tearju.

Rito nods at Tearju of understanding the situation and begins remembering how Kyouko had low grades in the class. Although, Rito couldn't help but think just how cute Kyouko was.

Rito begins blushing, thinking he could get a date with her. But he shook that idea off, knowing she would never have a chance against him.

Tearju notices Rito wanted to help her and Kyouko, which she begins wondering if Rito was going to take the offer about leaving for a new university. However, if he does take it, then he would leave Sainan.

_Later:_

Later, after school, everyone was packing up their things for the home, including Kyouko.

Just then, the P.A started going off.

"Kyouko Kirisaki, please report to the Principal's office, please," said the P.A.

As she was walking up the stairs, we can get a clear view of her bubble shaped butt up against her skirt.

Kyouko went to the principal's wooden door and knocked on the door before entering the room.

"Come in," said the Principle.

Kyouko opens the door to reveals a small room with then principal was sitting down at his wooden desk and looked up to see Kyouko has come like she was supposed to. But he wasn't alone, Tearju was there too. The principal was a chubby man. His name was Kōcho Hiroto. He was 6'0 feet tall and weighed 350 pounds and had a round body. He's always seen wearing small round glasses and always wearing a pink business suit with four Golden buttons on it, along with a white shirt underneath and a pink bow tie. Kōcho appeared to be a middle-aged man as he had two shades of hair on each side of his head.

"Ms. Tearju and Principle... What is this about?" Kyouko makes straight to the point.

"Kyouko, we need to talk about your grades for your math class for this semester," said Tearju.

"Oh, about that." Kyouko was telling them, but Tearju and Principle didn't want to hear about it.

"We don't want to hear about it," said Tearju.

"Yes, Ms. Tearju has pointed out to me that you have been skipping your math classes as of late, and we don't take that too kindly," said the Principle.

"Because you have been skipping class, you are starting to fail this course," said Tearju.

"Well, you may as well fail me now, because I'm not going to go to math class, math was never my forte, so I have no need of it," said Kyouko.

"It's not going to be that easy," said Tearju.

Kyouko didn't understand what they were trying to say, which the principal says, "Listen, it's either you pass the class, or you're off the cheerleading squad."

"WHAT?!" Said Kyouko in shock.

"You heard me... It's either you make up for five weeks you missed, or you're off the squad. I need your answer, and if the answer is yes, then I will sign a tutor to help you." The principal responds back to Kyouko.

"A tutor?!" Asked Kyouko.

"Yes, that's right." He responds back to Kyouko, and she wasn't happy about the decision they are making.

"Now leave us, you will find out who your tutor is by tomorrow," said the Principle.

Kyouko storms out of the room, and she bumps into Rito as she gets up to see Rito right in front of her.

"Oh, sorry, are you okay?" Asked Rito.

Kyouko didn't need this right now, so she gets up from the position, and her breasts bounce slightly when she got up. "Oh, this good... You hear about the problems, and you come running." Kyouko was telling Rito.

"Problem? What problem?" Asked Rito, confused.

"I don't need this or you too, nerd!" Kyouko walks away from Rito, which she didn't want to study for math exams, but she would be kicked out of the squad.

Rito gets up and hears a door opens to sees white panties belong to Ms. Tearju.

"AH!" Rito moves away from Tearju, "I'm very sorry, Ms. Tearju, I didn't mean to," said Rito.

Ms. Tearju walks over with her eyes covered by her hair but offers a helping hand for Rito. "It's okay besides I don't... Try to be careful next." She was telling him, and her cheeks become deep red.

"Again, I'm really sorry," said Rito.

Ms. Tearju helps Rito onto his feet, and she was smiling at him.

"Actually, this is perfect. I'm glad that I bumped into you," said Tearju.

"Is there something you need from me?" Rito responds back to her.

"Yes, there is," said Tearju.

**_What does Tearju have in mind for Rito? Find out in the next chapter of The Values Of Love._**

**_To Be Continued…_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Here's a fixed chapter for The Values of Love!**_

_**Special thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me with stories and please check out the stories when you get chance!**_

_**Thank you goes to everyone for checking stories to putting favorites, follows and reviews!**_

_**Enjoy Chapter Two!**_

The next day, Kyouko is seen heading to school. She couldn't get the thought of having a tutor out of her head.

Rito was yawning at his way to school, and Kyouko notices Rito was slightly tired like he didn't get any sleep from the weekend. It makes her wonder about what happened to him during the weekend. The wins were lifting up Kyouko's skirt, revealing her purple panties to Rito for him to see her bubble shaped butt. Rito starts blushing and looks away from the sight, which he didn't want to become a pervert like the others in High School. But, he did have to admit that she did have a nice butt.

"Hey, nerd," Kyouko calls Rito with a gentle voice, and she was looking at him.

"Huh? Yes?" Asked Rito looking her.

"Do you know why the teacher wanted to see the nerd?" Kyouko tells Rito.

"You know, I do have a name, you know, my name isn't nerd," said Rito.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know your name." Kyouko was telling Rito which her breasts bounce slightly.

Rito was shocked that a student actually wants to know his name. For as long as he has been a student at the school, he was only known as a nerd in the school from the students. The very fact that someone wanted to know what his name was and from a girl and no doubt that made him go into shock.

Kyouko becomes a little confused because she can't keep calling him nerd, so he says his name as "Rito..."

"Rito?" Asked Kyouko?

"Yes," Rito responds back to Kyouko and looks down at the ground of trying to be gentle.

"My name is Kyouko," she said.

"Y-Yes, I already know who you are," said Rito, starting to get nervous.

Kyouko was going to slap Rito across his face, for she thought he was a pervert, and her words are, "So are you pervert?"

"What?! No, why would you think that?" Asked Rito.

"Because some of the guys would only know my name if they want to do it with me," Kyouko responds back to Rito and pushes her skirt down.

"I don't have to be a pervert to know who you are," said Rito.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kyouko.

"You're the captain of the cheerleading squad, right? I've heard all about you from guys in the cafeteria, you're pretty popular, only a person who has been living under a rock wouldn't know who you are," explained Rito.

Kyouko is amazed by Rito's knowledge about her, and Rito didn't say anything perverts about her. Begins realizing they have to run to make it to the first period as he speaks, "Come on, or we'll be late." Rito takes her right hand with his left hand.

Kyouko was blushing, for this was the first time someone took her hand except her parents.

That's when Rito realized something.

"Holy shit, I just grabbed a woman's hand without realizing it," said Rito in his thoughts.

"His hand felt warm and smooth." Kyouko telling herself and begins blushing of Rito.

Even with this exchange, the two kept running to school, not wanting to be late. As they continue to run, we see Kyouko's breasts bounce with every step they took.

Rito and Kyouko barely made the bell as they were breathing slowly as Rito was telling Kyouko, "We made it!"

"Yes, we did," said Kyouko.

Rito and Kyouko glance at each other with Kyouko was only blushing, but Rito didn't understand it. She still felt his warm hand with her own, and she pulls his hand out of the way.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kyouko," Rito calls by her name with a cheerful tone.

This made Kyouko blush since he did call her by her first name.

"Are you okay?" Rito was asking Kyouko with his hand, places his hand onto her forehead.

"W-What are you doing?" Asked Kyouko, blushing more.

"I'm good," blushed Kyouko.

"Ah, Kyouko, it looks like you've already met Rito," said Tearju, walking up to the two of them.

Rito was confused about what Miss. Lunatique means about Kyouko meeting Rito

"I was going to introduce you two to each other, but it seems that you beat me to it," said Tearju.

"Ms. Lunatique, what are you talking about?" Asked Rito.

"Kyouko, meet your tutor, Rito Yuuki," said Tearju.

Rito and Kyouko are surprised by the news.

"WHAT?!" Asked both Rito and Kyouko in shock.

"Wait, she's the captain of the cheerleader squad!" Rito was telling the teacher.

"He's a nerd of the school!" Kyouko says about Rito.

Rito and Kyouko sound like a married couple right now.

"And your point?" Asked Tearju.

"Meaning I have to help her!" Rito was asking Miss. Lunatique, with his tone, wasn't impressed, yet he was really busy with his two jobs and saved money for university.

"Well, Kyouko here has it been keeping up with her math studies as of late, and she was told that if she doesn't start improving her grade within the next five weeks, she will be kicked out of the cheerleading squad," said Tearju.

"That's not going to happen," Kyouko tells Rito with a firm tone.

"Well then, if you don't want that to happen, then you better start studying," said Tearju.

Kyouko didn't want to be seen with Rito, but she had no choice. She has made it possible to stay on the squad.

"I leave it up to you two now," said Tearju, and she takes her to leave.

Rito and Kyouko look at one another then at the teacher, which they didn't know how to express their interest at each other.

"Oh, okay... How about we work on the basics at the end of school." Rito responds back to Kyouko.

"I'm, yeah, sure," said Kyouko.

"So, where do you want to meet up?" Asked Rito.

"At the library," Kyouko told Rito with a soft tone, and Kyouko nods at this.

Rito was looking at Kyouko, for she was cute when her voice was soft, and that made him blush.

Rito shakes the ideas away because there's no time to feel anything for her. After making the arrangements, they started heading for math class. Rito and Kyouko went to the Math Class as Rito was trying to get the ideas of Kyouko's amazing bubble butt. He needed to try to focus on today's lesson. Kyouko wasn't smiling about trying to study at the Math class as she turns to sees Rito. She couldn't believe that he was going to be her tutor.

"I guess the only way to is making sure he teaches me right." Kyouko was telling herself.

"Oh my God, are my eyes playing tricks on me, is that really Kyouko?!" Asked a student.

Rito was looking at the wooden desk and felt someone was looking at him.

Just then, Tearju came in. Rito looks up at Miss. Lunatique and turns to see Kyouko had a furious expression. Rito understood why Kyouko was upset since she was being forced to do something that she really didn't want to do.

Rito sighs and turns to looks at the day planner, for he doesn't have work today. Rito sighs and turns to looks at the day planner, for he doesn't have work today. He was going to have to try to work around his daily job schedule and being Kyouko's tutor. If only he was getting paid for all this tutor stuff. Rito closes his day planner, and Tearju notices the planner before Rito closes it.

"Now, let's take attendance," said Tearju.

Tearju calls for everyone as Rito raises his hand when his name is called, and soon Tearju finished taking attendance.

"Okay, now that the attendance has finished, we can get started, but before we begin... Kyouko, I want you to sit next to Rito to understand it better." Rito tells Kyouko with a firm tone, and Kyouko didn't want to do it, but she had no choice. "Before we begin... Kyouko, I want you to sit next to Rito so you will understand the lesson better," Tearju tells Kyouko with a firm tone, and Kyouko didn't want to do it, but she had no choice. All the guys in the class were all jealous that Rito got to sit beside Kyouko.

Kyouko looks at Rito with words, "Don't get the wrong idea about this." She responds back to him.

"I wasn't going to say anything," said Rito.

Kyouko sits at the desk next to Rito's desk, and her breasts bounce slightly for Rito to see them. This made Rito blush but quickly turned his head and started looking at his notes. Rito shows his notes, and Kyouko sees the notes are impressive and readable. Somehow, he found a way to make it simple for her to understand. Kyouko turns to sees Rito was wearing bandages on his hands, and she wonders how did Rito get those injuries.

**(Later)**

Later, after class, Rito began heading to the cafeteria for launch. "What did he mean by can't miss another day?" Yui was asking Kyouko with a soft tone; she didn't understand him.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kyouko?

"I don't think you ever notice that Rito is always tired from the weekend." Yui was telling Kyouko with a gentle voice.

"Actually, now that you mentioned it, I did notice him yawning while I was on my way to school," said Kyouko.

"I wonder what he does on the weekend or after school?" Haruna becomes worried about Rito because he seemed worn out, but he does his best to help the teachers and stay in school. This was making Kyouko curious.

Kyouko glances down at the floor of becomes curious about her tutor, which she's going to get to know more about him now. But how was she going to be able to do that without getting near him? Kyouko and Yui then began stripping out of their school uniforms to put on their cheerleading outfits. Both girls took off their shirts and bras, making their breasts to bounce out. We see that Kyouko was a 36 C, and Yui was a 38 C. Because it was a bit chilly in the locker room, their nipples quickly got hard, and the girls were close enough from each other to have their nipples almost touching each other.

"Hey Yui, aren't you part of the staff for the school. Can't you found out why my tutor is so tired of?" Kyouko was asking Yui.

"No, I don't, but at the same time, I don't want us to get trouble," said Yui.

"How about a quick one, then?" Kyouko tells Yui with a teasing smile and starts rubbing her clit, making Yui moan loudly and watch her pussy quiver and get wet.

"Very well," Yui tells Kyouko with a gentle voice, and she strokes Kyouko's hair.

Kyouko then gets into a sixty-nine position with Yui, allowing her to get the chance to lick her pussy too.

Yui kisses and licks Kyouko's pussy back while her hands rub Kyouko's butt to slaps it hard, this makes Kyouko moan and continues to lick her pussy. Yui starts fingering Kyouko's anal little bit while licks her pussy more. This makes Kyouko moan and starts fingering Yui's pussy while rubbing her clit. Kyouko gets off of Yui, which she starts rubbing her pussy with Yui's pussy fast.

"OH MY GOD! THIS FEELS SO GOOD!" Moaned Yui.

Yui rubs Kyouko's breasts and starts rubbing her pussy with Kyouko's pussy, making Kyouko moan.

"Kyouko... I"m about to!" Yui was going to tell her best friend that she was going to cum soon!

"Me too!" Moaned Kyouko.

Yui and Kyouko release their juices onto their bodies, and they feel on the ground, catching their breaths.

"Wow... That was amazing." Yui tells Kyouko with a soft tone.

"Yeah, it was," said Kyouko.

Yui gets up and helps Kyouko onto her feet as her lips form a warm smile.

"Let's get going before launch break ends.

Yui thinks about it as she kisses Kyouko again. Yui then starts feeling Kyouko's breasts too. Kyouko moans slightly as she puts Yui onto a wooden desk, then Kyouko goes down to kiss and licks her right breast of Yui. As Kyouko licks Yui's breasts, she takes off her skirt and slowly taking off her panties, revealing her bubble shaped butt and hairy pussy, since Yui has never shaved down there before.

Yui moans slightly as she can't believe she was going to do it with Kyouko on school grounds. Yui then takes off Kyouko's skirt and panties, revealing her amazing bubble-shaped butt and hairy pussy.

"Oh my God, this is awesome!" Said, someone. Kyouko and Yui turn to sees who said that and see that it came from a cardboard box.

Kyouko kicks the cardboard box with a strong kick with her right foot, revealing to be Saruyama. Yui grabs her outfit to cover herself up from Saruyama.

"Wait, girls, I can explain," said Saruyama.

Before Saruyama could say anything, Kyouko kicks him in the face, knocking him out cold.

"Well, that drives the moment away... Come on, Yui, we should go and get something to eat." Kyouko tells her best friend.

"Right," said Yui.

Yui teases Kyouko by showing her amazing bubble butt, which parts of her wanted to do it with Yui. There's no time for that, but he did give her but a spanking. Yui giggles and turns to kisses Kyouko again. As they kiss, they grab, feel, and rub each other's butts, and their breasts are pushed against each other. Kyouko begins getting turned on again, and she leans into kisses and licks Yui's hard nipples. As Kyouko was sucking on Yui's nipples, Yui moans and starts rubbing Kyouko's soft belly and rubs her bellybutton. Kyouko lays Yui down onto the floor and goes down to strokes her public hair then licks her clit comfortably.

"Kyouko, are you sure we should be doing this right now?" Asked Yui.

"Do you want to stop?" Kyouko looks at Yui with lust filling in her eyes.

"Yes, I can," said Yui.

"I think we are only ones left here too." Kyouko was telling Yui with a soft tone.

"What do you mean?" Asked Yui.

Kyouko pushes her breasts onto Yui's breasts as she says, "You know her breasts are very big and good shape too."

"Um, thank you," said Yui, blushing, and their nipples begin rubbing off on each other.

Kyouko pushes her breasts onto Yui's breasts as she says, "You know her breasts are very big and good shape too."

"Um, thank you," said Yui, blushing, and their nipples begin rubbing off on each other.

"Why are did you kiss me?" Asked Yui, blushing hard.

"It kinda causes your very cute and sexy too," Kyouko responds back to Yui.

She then starts feeling Yui's breasts and rubbing her nipples.

**(Meanwhile)**

Rito went to the gym and eats his lunch, which he stops to sees the door opening to reveal it was the transfer student being Momo Deviluke still wearing her basketball outfit. In fact, she and her two sisters are all transfer students too. Rito keeps eating his sandwich as Momo felt someone was watching her, and she looks up to sees Rito. She waves at him as a friendly smile, and Rito takes notice. Rito smiles back, and waves at Momo with a warm smile and Momo walks up to him. Rito focuses on eating his lunch and looks up to sees Momo was close to him now.

"Can I help you?" Asked Rito.

"I'm just curious about what are you doing here?" Momo was asking Rito with a soft and friendly tone.

"Just eating my lunch," said Rito.

"Oh, I thought you came here to check me out or something?" Momo thought Rito was another pervert like the others, but she could feel friendship was building between them.

Rito looks at her than her outfit. Rito did admit that although she was only sixteen years old, she had a banging body.

Rito was blushing slightly, and Momo got an idea as she took his hands then she says, "Come on and have a game with me."

"Wait. What? But I can't play well," said Rito.

"Come on... Nobody is going to watch us at all." Momo makes the request again.

Rito wasn't so sure, and he wasn't so good at sports.

Momo's outfit was a dark blue shirt, and light purple skirt for her basketball team uniform, as her shirt shows a great portion of her cleavage. "Hey... I'm not going to judge you at all." Momo was telling Rito, and he finally gives in to play one match with her for fun. Rito nods.

Momo and Rito went to court as she ounces the basketball onto the floor as Rito gets the ball and throws it in the hoop. Momo was impressed as her breasts were bouncing slightly when she bounces the ball again.

Momo then throws the ball over the hoop, but this made her shirt to rise above her bellybutton, allowing Rito to get a good look at her belly.

Rito blushes slightly as his hands catch the ball, and Momo throws to get the ball into the hoop. He saw Momo was running towards Rito to stop him with her cleavage was showing for him to see, but Momo knew Rito wasn't like that. Rito was distracted by her body, allowing Momo to take the ball from him.

"Hey, no fair!" Rito was rushing back to get the ball back from Momo, and she was playing keep away from Rito, which Momo was smiling at him.

Rito tries to grab the ball, but instead, he accidentally slid his hands inside her shirt and grabbed her bare naked breasts, revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra under her shirt.

Momo moans slightly as she couldn't believe someone grabs her breasts and she looked up to see Rito pulls his hand out of her shirt.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to grab you there, I meant to grab the bell, but then..."

"You're fine... My name is Momo Deviluke, by the way." Momo gives her full name and offers her right hand as friendly.

Rito shakes her hand, and she fixed her shirt, but she keeps it above her bellybutton so that Rito could see and possibly touch and rub it.

Rito and Momo continue playing the game with each other, which her breasts pushed his chest, making him blush.

"How about we make a deal," said Momo.

"A deal?" Asked Rito.

"With every point, you score against me, I will strip off one piece of clothing from my body," said Momo.

This made Rito's face turn dark red, and steam burst out of his head.

"You can't be serious... Are you?!" Rito was asking Momo with a soft tone, and she had her tied up into a ponytail.

"Oh, I am serious. But you better hurry, we only have ten more minutes before launch break is over. To make things easier for you, I will take off my socks and shoes. That way, you only need to score two points against me to see me completely naked," said Momo.

"Wait, only two?" Asked Rito.

"I don't wear a bra or panties when I put on my basketball outfit on," this made Rito blush harder, "So if I take off my shirt, I'll be topless, and if you take off my shorts, I'll be bottomless, whatever time we have left if and when you get me to be naked, you can feel me up and touch me anywhere," said Momo in a flirtatious voice.

"I'm not like that!" Rito spoke back to Momo with a firm tone, and he didn't want to see Momo naked. However, parts of him wanted to see Momo's banging body. Plus, she was showing off her belly to him, so he was starting to get turned on.

"So, you don't want to have that wagger?" Asked Momo.

"Oh, now it's on! Go ahead and shot, Lucky boy!" Momo throws the ball at Rito with a cheerful smile.

Rito grabs the ball and throws the ball into the hoop, which his attention turns to see Momo was cheerful, smiling, and claps her hands for Rito's strike.

"Momo, you already scored before I even had a chance. No matter, a deal is a deal. Now, which do you want to be taken off first, my shirt or shorts?" Asked Momo.

"You're crazy; you know that!" Rito was telling Momo with a soft tone, and she giggles at his reaction. She goes over and presses her breasts onto his chest.

"You still haven't answered my question," said Momo.

"Y-Y-Your shirt," Rito responds back to Momo, and his attention looks away from her.

"Okay," said Momo.

Momo takes a step back and takes off her shoes and socks since she didn't have a chance to, revealing her cute bare feet. Next, she takes off her shirt, making her bare naked breasts to bounce and jiggle.

Rito was blushing red deep and steam bursting out of his head because there was no way he could live this down.

"Now then, that time you got lucky. This time, I won't hold back," grinned Momo.

Rito looks up at Momo to see it's alright. They continued to play the game, but Rito was unable to focus because he was to focus on watching how her breasts were bouncing and jiggling as they played. With every step, Momo took, her breasts would bounce or jiggle. Rito was unable to play to the best of his ability since he was getting turned on by Momo's half-naked body.

"You know you can touch them." Momo was telling Rito with a soft tone.

"Seriously?!" Asked Rito.

Momo nods and pushes her breasts together as she looks at Rito, which walks over with his hand reaches out to touch her breast comfortably. Rito couldn't believe what was happening. This was the first time he has ever felt a girl's breast before, and Momo's breasts were soft and squishy.

"Holy shit, this cannot be happening right now, I know guys that would do anything for a moment like this," said Rito in his thoughts.

"Rito Yuuki and Momo Deviluke, please report to the principal's office." Rito and Momo hear the voice of the principal, and they were scared, which Momo on the floor but lands top of Rito. They seem like they are going to kiss each other, and her naked breasts were pushing against his chest.

"Oh, sorry," said Momo, getting off of Rito.

After getting dressed, Rito and Momo made their way to the principal's office.

"Ah, Momo, it looks like you already met Rito, your tutor," said the principal.

"Wait, say what now?!" Asked Rito in shock.

"My tutor?" Asked Momo.

"Yes, now Rito, as you probably know, Momo and her sisters are transfer students, came all the way from America. Now, Momo is a pretty smart girl, but there is one course that she is struggling in, and that is her Japanese," explained the principle.

"I'm very busy with my... studies after school," Rito was lying because he had two jobs, and now he has tutor two beautiful girls.

"How about I sweeten the deal... If you can help Momo Deviluke and Kyouko Kirisaki, then I'll speak with any college of your choice to get in for two years for free." Rito couldn't believe the deal he's getting now.

"Are you serious?" Asked Rito in a shocked tone.

"Yes, I am." The principal responds back to Rito, and he went to shake his hand with his own.

"Thank you, sir, I will do my best," said Rito.

Rito and Momo get out of the office as she couldn't believe her luck because Momo has a deep crush on Rito. But she didn't know how to tell him, and she says, "So I believe we should meet after school tomorrow at the library?"

"Um, yeah," said Rito to Momo, "Dammit, I also promised Kyouko we would meet up at the library after school, I have a lot of explaining to her what she meets Momo," said Rito in his thoughts.

Momo hugs Rito's right hand, which her breasts are touching his arm, and she says, "Maybe we could continue someday if I can come over to you."

"No, you can't!" Rito didn't want anyone at his apartment because it will show that he lives alone.

"Huh? How come?" Asked Momo.

"I have... I have a mess room!" Rito was lying to Momo, but she touches his cheek softly as he becomes scared because memory brought back when Rito was slapped by his mother.

"Are you sure that's the only reason? Because to me, it looks like you're hiding something," said Momo.

Rito was shocked that Momo saw right through his lie.

"Momo... I will tell you when the time is right." Rito tells Momo with a gentle voice.

Rito then took his leave.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Here's the new and next chapter for The Values of Love!**_

_**Thank you for Xyaqom for helping me with the chapters of Dark Silver and The Values of Love. It has been amazing to work with him and please check out the stories that he has created and done: Drogons, The Adventure of Crimson Darkness, Four Warriors of the Universe, Drogons Beta-Ideas, High School DXD - Fallen Devils and One shots.**_

_**Thank you goes to everyone for reviews, favorites and following my story. Please keep it up!**_

_**Just so you know that I'm hoping that everyone is doing alright with this crazy virus going around, but please be safe. Try to enjoy some of the stories from Fanfiction.**_

_**Enjoy the Chapter!**_

It was around 8:32 P.M, Rito was wearing a dark blue shirt and long black pants, which he was working at the factory for car corporation. The boss was smiling at Rito because he was always early and worked one hour later than anybody else.

Unknown to him, Rito is going to get an unexpected visitor tonight, and that person was his little sister, Mikan.

"Mikan, what are you doing here?" Asked Rito.

"Rito!" Mikan rushes and hugs her big brother as his hands wrap around her. He was smiling to see his little sister.

For those who don't know what Mikan looks like right now, she's fourteen, she long brown hair down to her shoulders and her breasts size is large A cup. Her appearances are a light blue shirt and dark purple skirt.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Rito, his tone was surprised.

"I... I just needed a place to go to, mom and dad are fighting again," said Mikan.

"Oh, I see... Well, how about you spend the night with me." Rito was asking Mikan with a soft tone, which Mikan becomes happy to hear the news.

"Rito... Is this your girlfriend or relative." The boss was asking, and it scared Mikan.

"Don't worry, she's my sister," said Rito.

"Oh, okay then. How about you take the rest of the night off beside you already pulled double this week." The boss was telling Rito and being kind to him.

Rito nods with Mikan, and they left for his apartment been clean, which it was surprising to Mikan.

"Wow, I'm surprised that you keep this place clean," said Mikan.

"Hey, just because I live alone doesn't mean I'm hopeless," Rito responds to Mikan and puts futon onto the floor for him to use tonight.

"Thanks, Rito, I had no one else to turn to," said Mikan.

"It's no problem." Rito was telling Mikan with a gentle tone and started making mixed vegetables, sweet chicken, and lemonade for dinner. Mikan was surprised to see him and knows how to cook.

"But listen, you need to be out of here by tomorrow morning since I need to go to school tomorrow," explained Brad.

"Aww... Oh, do you have a girlfriend now?" Mikan was teasing Rito.

"N-No," blushed Rito, remembering the brief moment he had with Momo.

Mikan was only smiling at Rito, and he places the plate onto the wooden table, which she speaks, "Do you think about something?"

"N-No, sorry," lied Rito.

Ever since he had that moment with Momo, he hasn't been able to get her off his mind. Momo's smile always appears on his mind and starts thinking about how she was smiling at Rito. He also couldn't forget how he saw up both Momo's and Kyouko's skirts.

Flashback: Earlier Today:

Rito and Momo arrive at the library after school, where Kyouko was waiting for them. Rito, Momo, and Kyouko sit down at the wooden table as his mind thinks about how to help them first. When the girls sat down, they left their legs open. Rito had already explained to Kyouko that Momo would be joining them because the Principle wants Momo to improve in her Japanese. Kyouko nods of understanding as Momo believes Kyouko has problems with Math. Rito shows them the first page to see what they need help with.

Just then, Rito dropped his pencil under the table. Rito went to get his pencil and blushes deeply for Kyouko had white panties which Momo wears light purple panties, both girls also had great looking legs. Knowing that Rito was looking up her skirt, she opened up her legs a bit more, where he saw that her panties barely covered her pussy. All Rito had to do was to shift her panties to either the right or left to see what her pussy looked like. Rito blushes hard and gets out of underneath the table because he wasn't perverted, and he wanted to help them. Momo and Kyouko didn't understand not one bit of the lesson.

"I need to focus, I am not a pervert," said Rito to himself.

"I just don't understand it!" Kyouko and Momo say it in unison.

"Understand what?" Asked Rito.

"Everything!" Shouted the girls.

Rito scratches his hair, and he sits down in the middle of them to starts helping them with the simple formulas.

"You see, it's like this," said Rito.

Kyouko and Momo breasts were touching Rito's arm as his cheeks turn deep red since their breasts were soft and squishy. "Okay, that's it for today." Rito was telling them and put his notebook up, but a black beat up day planner drops out of his backpack, which he didn't notice it.

Rito leaves Kyouko, and Momo sees the day planner then picks it up to sees what it was all about, and he sees that he needs to go to work an hour from now.

"Oh my gosh. Look at his crazy schedule." Momo was telling Kyouko on Rito's workdays.

"Rito then pulls his agenda away from Momo, "Hey, who said you could look," said Rito.

Rito scratches his hair, and he sits down in the middle of them to starts helping them with the simple formulas.

"You see, it's like this," said Rito.

Kyouko and Momo breasts were touching Rito's arm as his cheeks turn deep red since their breasts were soft and squishy. "Okay, that's it for today." Rito was telling them and put his notebook up, but a black beat up day planner drops out of his backpack, which he didn't notice it.

Rito leaves Kyouko, and Momo sees the day planner then picks it up to sees what it was all about, and he sees that he needs to go to work an hour from now.

"Oh my gosh. Look at his crazy schedule." Momo was telling Kyouko on Rito's workdays.

Rito then pulls his agenda away from Momo, "Hey, who said you could look," said Rito.

Momo and Kyouko become worried which they knew little reason why Rito was tired all of the time when he got here at school.

"Anyways, I need to get going," said Rito, picking himself to leave.

"I wonder why Rito works two jobs for?" Momo asks Kyouko which she gave a firm response.

"I don't know, or I don't care as long as I can go back to being cheerleader squad captain after this," Kyouko tells Momo and gets up to leave, which Momo says something with an angry tone.

"Why are you so angry?" Asked Momo.

"Why? Because I didn't ask Rito to be my tutor! The principal forced me to be with him! And he did the same thing to you!" Said Kyouko.

"Well, at least Rito takes his time to help us, but I rather find a way to help him." Momo tells Kyouko which she continues "At least I'm not acting like a stupid bitch like you are, Kyouko." Momo takes off to her home.

"What did you say?!" Said Kyouko in an angry tone.

Momo ignores Kyouko as she turns her head to sees Rito was wearing a dark blue shirt and long black pants as Kyouko becomes curious about why he was wearing that kind of clothes for?

Present Day:

Rito and Mikan are seen at the table, eating dinner.

"A year," said Mikan.

"Rito, So you're not planning to come back, but is it okay if I come and visit." Mikan made the request because she was worried about him.

"Of course you can," said Rito.

Rito was happy to see Mikan, and they begin cleaning the dishes with his words are, "You can take a bath first, Mikan."

"Okay," said Mikan.

Mikan goes to the bathroom and closes the door behind her, which she begins taking her clothes as her large A breasts were slightly growing to a small B cup and her amazing round butt shows after she takes her skirt with her panties off next.

After she took off her panties, we see that her body has been developing nicely.

Mikan was wondering if Rito would figure out the truth soon, which he doesn't know that they aren't related at all. She was blushing deeply because parts of her wanted to ask him to join for the bath, but she could bring herself to do it. She then bent over to start the water. Her pussy was good form, and tight which she did shave the hair everywhere, and pubic hair was gone too. We also see that she also had a nice round butt. Mikan gets into warm water and becomes a little sad about when she remembers when Rito was packing everything up to leave his old home. He and his parents had a huge falling out, which resulted in Rito moving out.

Mikan wakes up from her thinking as Rito knocks the door and leaves a large towel for her.

"I'm leaving a towel for you, Mikan," Rito tells her with a soft tone and a warm smile.

"Okay, thank you," said Mikan.

Rito sees Mikan on the bathroom's floor, and his cheeks turn bright red because her panties were a cute bear. Mikan opens the door to see if there's anything else Rito needs, but Rito was in the futon in the living room, fast asleep. Mikan giggles and goes to bed wearing a purple nightgown that only went down to her hips and her Teddy Bear panties. Mikan takes the blankets off the bed, and she was curious about what if Rito knew the truth. Will he handle it? She used the blanket to hide her butt.

"Night Rito," Mikan responds back to Rito, and she falls to sleep, which she wasn't expecting what was going to happen in the morning.

Mikan rolls over and falls asleep, with Rito holding her in his sleep.

Okay.

"Night Rito," Mikan responds back to Rito, and she falls to sleep, which she wasn't expecting what was going to happen in the morning.

Mikan rolls over and falls asleep with Rito holding her in his sleep, which surprised Mikan.

In the morning, Rito was rubbing something soft and squishy, which was Mikan's butt. During his sleeping state, Rito raised Mikan's nightgown over her bellybutton and stripped her panties off of her and now feeling and squeezing her butt, making her moan in the process.

Rito begins waking up to see what he was going to Mikan with his cheeks turns deep red as his words, "Mikan! I'm very sorry!" He said, backing away from her.

Mikan was unable to say anything since she was catching her breath. Mikan takes the blanket cover herself again, and her cheeks turn intense red, which she was curious about what she should do.

"I'm very sorry about that, Mikan. I'll get breakfast ready," said Rito, running to the kitchen.

Mikan starts rubbing the blanket slightly as she becomes wonder if she was old enough for Rito to consider allowing her to stay with him.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Rito stops making scrambled eggs and walks over to peeks the hole to see who it is, and to his shock, it was Momo.

Momo was wearing a light purple spaghetti strap tank top that showed off half of her cleavage and came down to her belly, where we see the bottom half of her four-sided diamond shape bellybutton showing, and a purple mini skirt at her hips that only went down to her upper thighs, showing off her belly and legs, and purple flipflops. Rito was blushing hard at what Momo was wearing and how much skin she was showing.

"How the hell did she find where I live?" Rito was asking himself as Mikan comes over with a new outfit: a white shirt and dark blue skirt down to her upper thighs.

"What's wrong, Rito?" Asked Mikan.

"Oh, it's nothing." Rito lies to Mikan.

"Then who was knocking on the door?" Asked Mikan.

Mikan wasn't stupid, and she knew when Rito was hiding something. She could read her brother like an open book.

Rito releases a sigh, and "It's a girl I'm helping her study for a little bit." He tells the truth, which his right hand opens the door to reveals Momo.

"Morning, Rito, I was just..." She then sees Rito with a completely different look, his hair wasn't combed, and he wasn't wearing his glasses, he looks like a completely different person, in other words, he didn't look like a nerd, he looked like a handsome young man.

"Rito is that you?!" Asked Momo in shock, seeing Rito without his glasses and his hair combed at the same time.

"Yes, it is." Rito laughs slightly.

"Wow, who would've thought that you looked so handsome without your glasses and you're hair combed," said Rito.

"Oh, and who's this?" Asked Momo, looking at Mikan.

"I'm his girl- girlfriend!" Mikan lies as Rito and Momo didn't believe it.

"What?!" Asked both Rito and Momo in shock.

Rito looks at Mikan as he says, "No, she's just my little sister."

"Oh, I figured as much," said Momo, after taking a sigh of relief and Mikan pouting.

"Anyways, Momo, what are you doing here? How did you know where I lived?" Asked Rito.

"Oh, that's easy, I just looked you up at the school dictionary," said Momo.

"You have access to those?!" Asked Rito in shock.

"Well, no, but my father does, he's part of the school board," explained Momo.

"So, you just came up to him and asked him where I lived?" Asked Rito.

"Yep," said Momo.

"Great, I have my own personal stalker," said Rito to himself, "Anyways, what brings you here?"

"Well, I was just at the neighborhood on my way to school, and I figured we could walk together," said Momo.

"Really?" Rito then starts looking at Momo's attire, "The way you're dressed, you look like you're not going to school," said Rito.

"Oh, that's because I have basketball practice as soon as school starts. So I figured, why put on my uniform if I'm just going to change out of it on practice," said Momo.

"I see," said Rito, slowly checking Momo out.

Rito was blushing slight, which Mikan was getting jealous of. He was checking her out.

Rito then shakes the feeling off and looks away from Momo.

"Anyways, I hate to break it to you, but you're going to leave without us, Mikan, and I just woke up, and we're kind of making breakfast," said Rito.

"Is okay if I have breakfast with you." Momo makes the request as her breasts pushed against his arm.

Rito was blushing hard when he felt her breasts push against his arm and wanted to feel her breasts for himself, but he shook the thought off, "Didn't you have breakfast?" Asked Rito, slowly starting to check her out and saw that the bottom half of her bellybutton was out for him to see.

"I must have forgotten to." Momo was telling Rito.

"I find that highly unlikely," said Mikan to herself.

"Um, sure, you can, just take your shoes off at the door," said Rito, slowly pulling her shirt up to see her whole bellybutton.

Momo giggled when she saw Rito pull her top up and was now starring at her exposed bellybutton.

"Are my shoes the only thing you want off?" Said Momo in a teasing tone.

"Yes, that's the only thing I want off!" Rito responds back to Momo after he snapped out of the trance he was in, "Momo, go ahead and wash your hands in the bathroom. Mikan shows Momo the bathroom, please."

"Okay," said Mikan, though reluctantly.

While Mikan and Momo were making their way to the bathroom, Rito bent down a little to look up Momo's skirt, and see that she was wearing pink panties that barely covered her butt.

"Damn, Momo sure has a nice ass," said Rito in his thoughts, "Wait, what the hell am I saying?!" Asked Rito, realized what he just said, and shook his head.

"So, who are you?" Mikan was asking Momo with a firm tone

"My name is Momo Deviluke," said Momo.

"Momo, just you know, don't get close to my brother because he's only your tutor," Mikan tells Momo with a firm tone because she didn't want to see Rito hurt again.

"Who do you think you are, my mother?" Asked Momo, in an annoyed tone.

"No, but I just want to make sure Rito doesn't go through what he has been though," Mikan tells Momo, which she becomes surprised by the news.

"Wait, what happened to him?" Asked Momo.

Before Mikan could explain...

"Girls, breakfast is ready," said Rito from the kitchen.

Rito places pancakes onto the wooden table and shows a warm smile about breakfast.

"Perfect," said Rito.

Momo and Mikan returns with Momo looks at Rito about what was more he's hidden from others.

"Enjoy," said Rito.

Momo and Mikan begin eating as their cleavages show for Rito to see. Rito was only paying attention to Momo's cleavage since she did have bigger breasts then Mikan, and that she wasn't Rito's sister. Rito even saw that her nipples looked like it was going to peek out any minute.

Rito went back to his breakfast.

"I really need to get my head out the gutter," said Rito to himself.

Rito was thinking about helping Kyouko during Momo's practice then help Momo when Kyouko is doing her training with her squad. Hopefully, things don't go beyond that with Momo.

Rito, Mikan, and Momo begin leaving for school now, which he was happy to share breakfast with someone for the first time. It kind of felt refreshing not to eat alone for once. Rito sees Momo was smiling at him.

"What's up, Momo?" Asked Rito.

"I'm just happy to see you, Rito," Momo tells Rito with a soft tone, putting his arm between her breasts, this also made Rito's hand rest on Momo's belly, and his middle finger accidentally rubs her bellybutton.

Momo giggles and she says, "We look like a couple."

"Um, yes, we do," blushed Rito.

"I wouldn't mind." Momo responds back to Rito, and he began to stare at her cleavage, But, lately, I have noticed that you have been feeling really stressed, if you want, I can help you relieve that stress," smiled Momo.

" Like how?" Asked Rito.

"How about we do something after school," Momo responds back to Rito.

"Like what?" Asked Rito.

Momo then faced Rito, made sure nobody was looking, and pulled her shirt up, showing Rito her naked bare breasts, making Rito go red and steam coming out of his head.

"I bet you can guess what this means," said Momo in a teasing tone.

Rito was stunned. He didn't know what to say; he was trying very hard not to grab Momo's breasts.

"Not right now!" Rito pulls away from Momo and starts making a run for school, with his heart beating rapidly.

"Aww." Momo was sad that Rito turns her down, Maybe I was a little too forward with him," she said to himself.

Momo gets confident because she knows her feelings for Rito were real, and she sees Rito put his glasses back on to read a book.

Momo was focused on making Rito her boyfriend. However, little did she know, was that two other girls are going to be battling for Rito's, rather they knew or not.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Here's the new and next chapter for To Love Ru – The Values of Love!**_

_**Special thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me with the chapter and please check his stories when you get the chance too!**_

_**Thank you goes to everyone for reading my story too!**_

_**Warning – Sexual theme will make appearance in the chapter!**_

_**Enjoy Chapter Four!**_

Rito and Momo were racing to get to school in time and he went to his first class as the teacher was happy to see him. Rito was surprised that Momo was suddenly wearing her school uniform since she was wearing her street clothes just a minute ago.

Rito was watching her breasts bounces slightly which he shakes the idea away from his head now. He did have to admit, Momo did have a nice pair of breasts, since he has seen them twice now. Half of him wanted to just suck on her nipples when she showed her breasts to him earlier today, along with her cute soft and smooth belly and her four-diamond shaped bellybutton. Rito was beginning to get hard remembering Momo's naked body. Momo turns her head to sees Rito was checking her out which she could tease him. Momo giggles and opens her legs, allowing him to see up her skirt and see her pink panties, and he sees that her panties barley covered her tight pussy. When Rito saw Momo's crotch, his face turned dark red and steam bursted out of his head and felt himself getting harder. Momo giggles more and opens her legs a little wider so that he could get a better look at her crotch.

Rito turns his head away and looks at the lesson which he was nearly figuring it out. Kyouko turns her head and she was getting little jealous because it seems that Rito and Momo were getting close to each other.

"Calm yourself down Rito, now is not the time to think about girls," said Rito to himself, trying to calm himself down and could feel his heart about to rip out of his chest.

Kyouko thinks about how she was getting jealous but why was she getting jealous for? It's not she has feelings for the nerd... Or does she?

After class, Rito is seen making his way to his next class, but Momo grabs Rito's arm and has it between her breasts.

"M-Momo?!" Asked Rito.

"What is there problem of me hanging onto you?" Momo questions Rito which he wasn't used to this kind of attention.

"Well, I mean, this makes it look like we're dating," said Rito blushing hard.

"I wouldn't mind," said Momo, looking like she was about to kiss Rito.

Rito's heart was beating rapidly when she saw Momo about to kiss him.

"This isn't the time!" Rito says and gets out of her hold then rushes away from her.

"Rito," said Momo about to run after Rito.

"Momo!" Shouted Kyouko, stopping Momo in her tracks.

"Oh it's miss popular." Momo gave Kyouko a nickname which she didn't like the name.

"What's your game?" Asked Kyouko.

"Nothing but at least I'm trying to study with our tutor." Momo tells Kyouko with a confident tone.

"Study with him? Or trying to get inside his pants?" Asked Kyouko.

Momo begins blushing and looks down at the floor which she says, "Well at least I'm not acting like a bitch around him."

This causes Kyouko to slap Momo across the face, making everyone that were passing by to stop what they were doing and looked at the girls.

"How dare you! Do you know who I am?! I am Kyouko Kirisaki, the captain of the cheerleading squad!" Shouted Kyouko.

"Oh really, because you're about to become the captain of nothing if you don't keep up with your studies," said Momo.

Kyouko then slaps proceeds to slap Kyouko and again but Momo grabs it and the two girls get into a cat fight.

Momo and Kyouko were trying to get each other as Rito returns for he forget something but Kyouko slaps him by accident which his glasses falls onto the floor. Everyone was going to make fun of him to lose his glasses but Rito looks up to see Momo and Kyouko who were fighting.

Soon Tearju and the principal came to the scene and saw Momo and Kyouko fighting.

"Would you two knock it off!" Rito holds Momo and Kyouko away as the girls sees Rito without his glasses and they thought they were looking at a complete different person.

"What?" Rito speaks towards Momo and Kyouko.

"Who are you?" Asked Kyouko.

"It's me, Rito Yuuki." Rito tells Kyouko as she couldn't believe it as Tearju was trying her best to hold herself off.

"Rito, Kyouko, Momo," said the principal and the three look at him, "With me, now," said the Principal.

Rito pick his glasses up from the floor and turns his head to sees Kyouko was watching him. She couldn't believe that Rito was this handsome without his glasses.

"Is something wrong, Kyouko." Rito asks Kyouko with soft tone and he puts his glasses on.

"It's, it's nothing," said Kyouko, shaking it off.

Rito shrugs and the three went to the principal's office.

A little later, Rito, Momo, and Kyouko are at the Principle's office, with the Principle sitting at his desk.

"Well, well, well, looks like we're back here again, but this time, the circumstances is a lot different," said the Principle, he then looks at Kyouko, "Kyouko, you mind explaining to me why you started a fight with Momo?" Asked the Principle.

"What makes you think I started that fight?" Asked Kyouko, pissing Momo off.

Momo was going to say something which Kyouko was going to start fighting, yet Rito speaks up as he tells the principle, "It was my fault. Both them got into fight because they wanted to choose a prefer time for me to tutor them."

The girls were surprised to see Rito was taking the blame for them.

"Really now, and you just stood there and let the fight happen?" Asked the Principle.

"I actually tried to tell them about how I'm free to tutor them every other day and yes it was me that let the fight break out." Rito tells the principal which he forms a warm smile because Rito would always care about others then himself.

"I see," said the principal, and began to think what to do next.

Kyouko was wrong about Rito and Momo was starting to fall in love with Rito.

"I'll tell you what, I'll let this go with a warning, but if something like this happens again, all three of you will be suspended for a week, understood?" Asked the Principle.

"Yes sir," said the three.

After school, Rito went to his locker and sees his work shirt for the warehouse. Kyouko and Momo don't know anything about Rito.

Rito quickly closes his locker when he heard someone walking up to him. He turns around and sees that it was Momo and Kyouko.

"Girls, what brings you here?" Asked Rito.

"Rito, why did you take the blame for us?" Asked Momo.

"Because sometimes you can get blame for the wrong reasons and sometimes that person will hurt you to make themselves feel good." Rito tells them.

"But you weren't even involved," said Kyouko.

"Yeah, I was," said Rito.

"Okay, if you're talking about me slapping you, that was an accident, that slap was meant for Momo, but she fucked under it," said Kyouko.

"Well both of you can learn from this because to me, both of you have something that is driving you to became better person then before this." Rito tells Kyouko and Momo with soft tone. The girls were speechless about Rito's words.

Momo then grabs Rito's hands, "Rito, I don't think we should just have a relationship between tutor and student, I think we should get to know each other on a personal level," said Momo.

"I will have to decline that offer because both of you don't want to know anything about me." Rito tells Momo and gets his hand out of her own. But Kyouko grabs his shoulder and she had firm expression.

"Why then... Are you scared of us?" Kyouko was asks Rito.

"It's not that," said Rito.

"Then what is it?" Kyouko was asking Rito which Momo wanted to know them.

"Look, there is some stuff that is best to be untouched, and mine is one of them," said Rito, and he gathers his stuff and leaves.

Momo and Kyouko didn't know why did Rito keep everyone at bay which Momo speaks, "Do you think he's scared to trust people?"

"Maybe," said Kyouko.

Momo thought one person that could help them to understand Rito better, and that was his younger sister Mikan. Momo and Kyouko would have to go and find Mikan which the answers would come to them.

While Momo and Kyouko were making their way to Rito's place, they saw Mikan heading to the market.

Mikan was smiling because Rito didn't mind her staying at his place and she turns to sees Momo.

"Oh, Momo, what brings you here?" Asked Mikan.

"I have a question about Rito... Why is he scared to get close to anyone?" Momo was asking Mikan which she looks down at the ground because she knows the sad truth.

"I don't think I should tell you," said Mikan.

"Please tell us because we want to help him too." Kyouko tells Mikan with a soft tone.

Mikan began to wonder big she should tell them.

"Very well I will tell you everything there's to know." Mikan begins to tell Kyouko and Momo about how Rito was neglected by her parents. The girls couldn't believe it but Mikan continues with how they always dislike his choices and Mikan still loves him as big brother but something more. She also told them that his parents even disowned him.

"So Rito moved out on his own and he has been working two jobs full time to pay for the apartment, food and money for the best college too." Mikan tells Momo and Kyouko with a soft tone, Momo and Kyouko were shocked to hear this news.

"That's everything that I know but I love Rito because he's really good guy with kind heart and sweet personality too." Mikan responds to Momo and Kyouko.

"Thank you for telling us," said Momo.

Momo hugs Mikan which she returns the hug as Kyouko had the wrong idea about Rito because he had lot of work for everything.

"I'm so sorry for what happened to Rito," said Momo.

Kyouko ran away from them and she finds Rito putting his warehouse suit on.

"Hey Rito." Kyouko says towards them.

"Kyouko?!" Asked Rito in shock.

Kyouko was breathing in and out as she looks up to sees Rito was taking his glasses off.

"What are you doing here?!" Asked Rito.

"I... I found out why you are so busy for and studying hard." Kyouko was telling Rito which he was surprised.

"What?! Who told you?!" Asked Rito.

"Mikan your little sister... I'm very sorry for treating you like shit." Kyouko was telling Rito and he sees the floor was getting wet.

"Huh?" Asked Rito when he saw that the floor was getting wet.

Rito looks up to sees Kyouko was crying and he pulls her into warm hug as she didn't know why but she could feel safe and warm from him.

"R-Rito?" Asked Kyouko.

"Shh, it's okay," said Rito.

Kyouko gets comfortable in his warm and they pull away from each other. Rito slips onto the wet floor and he felt something which his hands were touching her breasts and they were close to kissing one another.

"Oh shit, I'm so dead now," said Rito in his thoughts.

"You know... You're the first one to touch me like this but can you please get off of me. I'm not ready for us to move to the next level." Kyouko was telling him.

"Oh, right, sorry," said Rito and quickly gets off off her.

Rito helps Kyouko up to her feet and he remembers his shift about start soon. He begins rushing away and waves at her.

"Sorry to cut this short, but I need to get going," said Rito going his job.

"Then good luck, Ne- Rito-kun." Kyouko calls his first name and Rito was blushing deeply.

"Wait, did she just call me by my name?!" Asked Rito to himself.

Rito was going to have to get used to it because it seems that Kyouko and Momo going to use his first name.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five_**

**_Here's new chapter for The Values of Love!_**

**_Special thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me with the stories and please check out his stories when you get the chance too!_**

**_Thank you goes to everyone on reading my stories!_**

**_Enjoy Chapter Five!_**

The next morning, things were easy for Rito, since Momo or Kyouko did not come to his house. Rito was on his way to school. Rito yawns for last night was rough for not only he had to help late at his job. After turning around the corner, he accidentally bumped into Momo. When he fell on her, he accidentally lifted her shirt and bra, making her 34 C size breasts bounce out and grab them while falling face-first on her belly. While in his dazed state, Rito was feeling her breasts and moving them around while rubbing her nipples to making them hard, making her moan lightly. When Rito finally gained back his composure, the first thing he sees is Momo's four-sided diamond shape bellybutton.

"I'm sorry, Momo!" Rito was telling Momo when he got off her. Momo pulled her shirt and bra back down to cover her breasts but kept it where her belly and bellybutton were showing for Rito to see and get back up. In her mind, she wanted him to continue.

"It's okay, Rito," said Momo. Rito looks down and sees that Momo's bellybutton was still out for him to see, blushing.

"Um, your belly is still out," said Rito, pointing at Momo's bellybutton, where his finger was almost touching it. Momo looks down and giggles when she saw that Rito was almost touching her bellybutton.

"You can touch it if you have to," said Momo in a seductive voice. Rito touches her belly smooth and warm, which Momo enjoys it.

He sees that her belly was soft and began rubbing her bellybutton. "You have a cute bellybutton," said Rito.

"Thank you," giggled Momo. Rito stops rubbing his hand and pulls his hand away because they have to go to class.

"Say, I happen to know that there is a hotel not far from here. How about we go over there to have some, "Quality time" together," said Momo it ain't seductive voice.

What Momo was saying is: Let's forget about school, and let's have sex.

"Yeah, let's not do that." Rito gets his items into his bag and starts walking away, which Momo was disappointed.

Although, Rito did have to admit that her belly was nice to feel and rub. Maybe it wanted to, he could ask to feel her up, and she would be more than happy to let him do so. But Rito shakes his head because there's no way they can do that right now.

Soon, Rito and Momo arrived at school, and Momo lowers her shirt to cover her belly. Rito was disappointed that he wasn't going to be able to see her belly for the time being, since he did like looking at it. But then he began to wonder why he was disappointed. Rito knows there was no way for Momo and Kyouko to have feelings for him. Rito knows there was no way for Momo and Kyouko to have feelings for him, but little does he know, they do, especially Momo.

Rito and Momo enter the school then see someone drop a book in which he picks it up.

"Hey!" Rito was telling a girl with light green hair, and, "I believe you drop this!" He says.

The light green hair girl turns and sees that Rito was carrying the book that she dropped, "Oh, thank you," said the girl taking the book from Rito. Rito shows a warm smile towards her, "Your language is really good!" Momo couldn't understand what they were saying because it was Japanese.

"Oh, thank you, when I learned that I was going to be living in Japan, I had to learn the language," said Run.

"What were they talking about?" Asked Momo. "Oh, that's Run, she's an England transfer student, and she just started like three days ago," Tearju tells Momo with a soft tone as Rito and Run were becoming best friends, which Momo was getting jealous. That also explains why she has an English accent.

"Not another rival." Momo was telling herself.

If we look up both girls' skirts, we see that Momo was wearing pink panties and Run wearing blue panties. Both of their panties were barely able to cover their bubble shaped butts and tight pussies.

"Well, it was great talking with you, Run." Rito was telling Run with a smooth tone and his warm smile, which makes Run's cheeks turn bright red. Run nods and starts walking up the stairs, allowing Rito to get a great view up her skirt and see her amazing bubble-shaped butt.

Rito looks away from the sight because parts of him wanted to look at Run's butt. Momo shows a furious and jealous expression. She was going to lose to this new girl.

"So are you going to ask her out, Rito," Momo asks Rito with a scared expression, which he was getting freaked out.

"What? No, I barely know her," said Rito.

"Whatever you say, Rito," Momo speaks, and she walks away as Rito didn't understand why she was mad.

"Rito, you have to need lessons to learn on how to see signs if someone likes you," Tearju told Rito with a soft tone.

"Someone likes me?" Asked Rito.

"Well yes, obviously Momo likes you very much," said Tearju.

"I am her tutor, and I guess we are becoming friends," Rito tells Tearju, which she slaps him at the side of his head, "Ow! What was that for?!" Asked Rito.

"Maybe that will wake you up because of Rito. I know you had a hard life, but sometimes they are good people you can trust." Tearju gives Rito a piece of advice, and he looks down at his memories brought back when Mikan's parents didn't give a damn about him.

"I'm sorry, but I can't," said Rito and walks out. It was after school which Momo and Kyouko met up as they were talking as normal girls would. But there were no signs of Rito.

Rito's hair was covering his eyes, and he was going to his second job to get some overtime in. After waiting for another twenty minutes, the library door opens to reveals to be Miss Tearju. The girls were sad because Rito didn't show up.

"So, Rito isn't going to show up today?" Kyouko was asking Tearju.

"I'm afraid not," said Tearju.

"But why?" Asked Momo.

"If I had to guess, he doesn't want to get close to you girls," said Tearju.

Momo and Kyouko couldn't believe the words as Momo says, "Why... Is because he's scared to trust anyone."

Tearju knows the full truth behind it, "Yes, he's scared to trust anyone because Rito was adopted into the Yuuki Family."

Momo and Kyouko were shocked by Tearju, and she continues, "They only cared and loved him until he was seventeen, then they treated him like shit. So he had no choice but to leave his own home and only family behind to start his own life over again." Momo and Kyouko were starting to cry because the hard truth was tough for them to handle.

"Rito," said Momo under her breath.

"We... We didn't know about Rito at all... All of this time, I thought he was just a nerd who studied so much, and he has been working so much." Kyouko says about Rito and remembers the first time she met him.

**_-Flashback-_**

"Now, class, we have a new student today. Please be respectful of him." The teacher was telling his students as Rito walks into the classroom with his shirt was dark blue and long black pants. His hair was a mess because he just moved out of his family's home, and he was living on his own. Kyouko just rolled her eyes and looked away from Rito. Rito sits down away from everyone, and he was very quiet, which he wrote everything down for his notes.

"Can someone answer this question." The teacher asks his students the impossible question, which was nearly college math but nobody knew how to answer it.

Rito raises his hand, and the teacher allows Rito to come up to the blackboard to answer the question.

The teacher was amazed by the answer and "Impressive... How did you do you come to his answer." He was asking Rito.

"The answer was simple, sir," Rito speaks in a soft tone. Kyouko was impressed by it, and others begin calling Rito a nerd. "Wow, what a nerd," said one of the students.

Rito ignores the comment and goes to sit down as he turns his head to sees everyone whispering or rumors about him.

The class was done for today, and it was time for lunch, which he went to sit down at an empty table. The Basketball girls were talking, and one of them sees Rito was alone during lunch. This person was Momo Deviluke. she gathers food and drinks to goes to sit down at Rito's empty table. She had her hair long down to her shoulders, and her outfit was a normal school outfit.

"Um, hi... Is this seat taking?" asked Momo. "No," said Momo. Momo sits down as her breasts bounce, for Rito wasn't paying attention and looks up to sees Momo was still there. She has a hard time holding her hair back, and Rito sees her troubling time.

"Here." Rito takes a hair bun for Momo, and "Your eyes are very attractive, by the way." He tells Momo with a soft tone. Momo wasn't ready for that comment, and she had stream coming out of her head. With her cheeks, it becomes deep red, and she couldn't believe what he said.

**_\- Present Day -_**

After remembering how she first met Rito, Momo began to leave to look for Rito. At Rito's second job, he was focused on connecting the wires, which were a dangerous job, but the CEO couldn't believe this person in front of them has done an amazing job here.

The guard stops Momo from entering the facility and "I'm sorry, ma'am, but the rules say we can't allow anyone in without permission," He said.

"But my friend works here," said Momo.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I can't let you in," said the guard.

"Sir, what is going on?" The CEO shows up at the gate and sees Momo was trying to enter the facility.

"Hello, young lady, and how can I help you?" He was speaking in a soft tone.

"Sir, we have someone who wants to get in," said a guard. "I see, and this is a hazardous facility." CEO speaks towards Momo, which he nods at the guard.

"So, did you come here to visit someone?" The gates open for Momo to enter the facility.

"Yes, I want to see Rito," said Momo.

"Me too," said Kyouko, running in.

"You mean Rito Yuuki?" The CEO asks them which Momo and Kyouko nod at the CEO.

Rito was done with the job, "I'm done here, sir, and I'm going to work on the second area." Rito was telling his boss. "Rito, you have some visitors," said the CEO.

"Vistors?" Rito repeats those words, and Mikan went back home, then he takes his goggles and gloves off.

The other guy pats Rito's shoulder to take over for him, and Rito opens the front door of the facility to sees Momo and Kyouko.

"Momo and Kyouko, what you girls doing here?" Rito was asking them with a gentle tone, and his glasses were off.

"Rito, we understand why you don't want to get close to us," said Momo.

"But we promise that we won't treat you like your parents did," said Kyouko.

Rito turns his head to looks at the CEO, which he says, "Rito, we got this here, and you can go. Besides, I can tell they want to spend some time with you."

Rito nodded at his boss and went with Momo and Kyouko, which he trips as his hands were feeling smooth and squishy, which was Momo and Kyouko's breasts. Both of their breasts were out, and they both were soft and squishy. When Rito gained back his composure, the first thing he sees is Kyouko's three diamond-shaped bellybutton. Rito noticed that although both girls had soft and smooth bellies, they both didn't have their bottoms to cover their bellies, they always had them on their hips. Rito saw that although Kyouko and Momo had a bit of a belly, they did not both trying to cover them up. Rito turns red after seeing their semi-naked bodies and helps Momo and Kyouko up to their feet, which the girls take his hands. They wanted to show they are serious about how Momo and Kyouko want to stay at his side. So they took his hands and placed them on their bare naked breasts since they didn't pull down their shirts to cover up.

"Momo, Kyouko! This isn't the place right now!" Rito was telling them with a red face and his heart beating rapidly.

"Then let's go somewhere more private," said Momo. Rito only nods to accepts Momo's offer, and Kyouko nods as well. They then agreed to go to a hotel for the night.

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter Six_**

**_Here is the next chapter for The Values of Love!_**

**_I am deeply sorry for not updating my stories and I promise to try my best to get every story a fair share of updates._**

**_Special thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me to put the chapter together!_**

**_Thank you goes to everyone for reading my stories!_**

**_Enjoy Chapter Six!_**

Rito, Kyouko, and Momo all rented a room at a hotel for the night, and we are making their way to their room.

"Girls, are you sure about this, I mean, I've never done this before," said Rito in a nervous tone.

"It's okay; besides, we trust you, Rito!" Kyouko tells Rito which she was going to be her first time too.

"Yeah, if we didn't trust you, we wouldn't go all this trouble to be with you," said Momo, blushing as this was going to be her first time too.

After checking in, Rito, Kyouko, and Momo enter the room as Kyouko and Momo were going to take a bath first. Rito was sitting on the bed.

After Momo and Kyouko entered the bathroom, they began to take each other's clothes off. Kyouko took off Momo's shirt, revealing her pink bra. Momo then took off Kyouko's shirt, revealing her white bra.

"You have a nice set, Momo," said Kyouko, rubbing Momo's cleavage.

"Thank you, but yours has a nice form. I think we should add someone else to this party of ours." Kyouko tells Momo with a soft tone.

"Agreed," said Kyouko as she took off Momo's bra, and Momo taking off Kyouko's bra, making both of their bras to bounce out. Kyouko sees that both of their breasts were almost touching, and their hard pink nipples were almost touching.

"It's okay; besides, we trust you, Rito!" Kyouko tells Rito which she was going to be her first time too.

"Yeah, if we didn't trust you, we wouldn't go all this trouble to be with you," said Momo, blushing as this was going to be her first time too.

After checking in, Rito, Kyouko, and Momo enter the room as Kyouko and Momo were going to take a bath first. Rito was sitting on the bed.

After Momo and Kyouko entered the bathroom, they began to take each other's clothes off. Kyouko took off Momo's shirt, revealing her pink bra. Momo then took off Kyouko's shirt, revealing her white bra.

"You have a nice set, Momo," said Kyouko, rubbing Momo's cleavage.

"Thank you, but yours has a nice form. I think we should add someone else to this party of ours." Kyouko tells Momo with a soft tone.

"Agreed," said Kyouko as she took off Momo's bra, and Momo taking off Kyouko's bra, making both of their bras to bounce out. Kyouko sees that both of their breasts were almost touching, and their hard pink nipples were almost touching. Kyouko closes the distance, and "Hey Rito, can you help us in here please!" Said Kyouko, calling out for Rito.

Rito then came to the bathroom, and his face turned dark red when he saw that the girls were topless and were rubbing their nipples on each other.

"Y-Yes?" Asked Rito, trying to sleep in together, but he was getting hard.

"We need your help to take off the rest of our clothes," said Momo, in which they were only wearing their skirts, panties, and thigh-high socks. Rito was blushing hard when he heard that request.

Rito was going to say no, but Kyouko and Momo took his hand to take him inside of the bathroom, which his first kiss was giving by Kyouko. Rito was shocked at the kiss at first but slowly started to give in the kiss and start kissing Kyouko back. After Rito started kissing Kyouko back, she took off his shirt, revealing his ripped body.

Rito releases the kiss and turns his head. Then Momo kisses him for the second time. Kyouko then went down on her knees and started taking his pants and boxers off, revealing his hard dick, which was four inches long and four inches thick, but the pubic hair he had made it look like he was only three inches long. While Rito and Momo were kissing, Rito began to take off Momo's skirt.

"Girls, it feels so good," moaned Rito.

Momo nods at Kyouko to go first as Kyouko begins sucking on his dick. Momo stands up shows her breasts for Rito, and he kisses then sucks on her left nipple, making her moan. While sucking on Momo's nipple, he began to take off her skirt, revealing her pink panties. While sucking on Rito's dick, Kyouko took off Momo's thigh high socks, making her legs and feet bare.

Momo moans loudly as she strokes Rito's hair comfortably. Rito then began to kiss Momo on the neck, making her moan, all while taking off her panties.

When Rito took off Momo's panties, Rito and Kyouko saw that Momo did not shave her pussy, since she had a bush of pink pubic hair over her pussy and pubic hair surrounding it. The truth was, though, Momo used to shave her pussy along with her arms, underarms, and legs. But then, two weeks ago, on a Sunday, she forgot to shave her pussy. And over the last two weeks, she kept forgetting. Because of this, she slowly but surely grew a pink bush above her pussy and pubic hair surrounding it. Kyouko smiles and starts rubbing Momo's clit while still sucking on Rito's dick.

"Shit, I'm going to cum," said Rito.

Hearing this, Kyouko stopped sucking on Rito's dick and had it to face Momo's pussy and started rubbing it. Momo stepped closer so that the headpiece of his dick was touching her bush of pubic hair and started rubbing his balls. Soon, Rito let out a loud moan and came all over Momo's bush. Rito starts breathing in and out since this was the first time he came, and Momo kisses Rito. Rito kisses Momo back, and he turns to kisses Kyouko back, which the girls were getting their butts rubbed now. But girls were moaning when they felt their butts being rubbed. Kyouko was still wearing her skirt and panties, so Momo began to take off Kyouko's skirt and high thigh socks, and Rito began taking off her white panties, revealing her bubble-shaped butt and hairy pussy. Rito and Momo lay Kyouko down, which Rito kisses her thighs as he travels down to kisses and licks her pussy as Momo licks and sucks on Kyouko's nipples hard, making Kyouko moan loud. Momo then went to the skink and began washing off the cum on her before it dries. Momo giggles as she turns to sees Rito was eating Kyouko's pussy hard and deep. Kyouko's pussy was sweet and tasty, and couldn't stop eating it.

Kyouko moans loudly as she grabs her breasts together, which she was enjoying it. Momo got her bush and pussy cleaned from the cum. She then went back and began rubbing Kyouko's soft belly and rub her bellybutton.

"Such a nice belly," Momo tells Kyouko with a soft tone.

Momo then began to lick Kyouko's bellybutton. Kyouko giggles and moans as Rito keeps eating her pussy more. Rito began to lick her pussy and rub her clit at the same time, adding double the amount of pleasure. Kyouko moans loudly and starts going crazy, right where her feet were waving around.

"Momo and Rito! I'm about to cum soon!" Kyouko tells them.

Rito smiles behind Kyouko's bush of pubic hair and continues to lick her pussy while Momo keeps licking her bellybutton. Kyouko lets out a loud moan and releases her juices onto Rito's face and turns to sees Momo was ready for her turn.

Rito then has Momo to lay down and began to lick her lick and feel her breasts making her moan. He was going to take his sweet time with Momo.

"I'm going to take my time with you for teasing me," Rito tells Momo with a soft tone.

Rito then began to rub Momo's nipples and lick her neck. Momo giggles and moans slightly, which her pussy was getting wet. Kyouko crawls over and begins rubbing her pussy, making Momo moan a little louder. She then placed her nose on Momo's bush of pubic hair and started licking her clit, making Momo moan louder. Rito then began to lick his way down to her belly and began to lick and her belly and bellybutton, making them both wet. Rito looks at Momo and kisses her again, which she was surprised because this was the first time he kisses her. Rito looks at Momo and kisses her again, which she was surprised because this was the first time he kisses her and instead of it being the other way around.

After a few minutes of kissing, Rito pulled out, and he was amazed at how cute Momo was. Kyouko felt like Rito and Momo were going to get together, but she was wrong. She lifts her head, and Rito kisses her again, which she surprised. Rito finally realized that he was in love with these girls, and they were in love with him. Maybe it was time for him to put the past behind him and enjoy what he has right in front of him.

Momo and Kyouko hug Rito as they were smiling as they tell them. "I love you, Rito-san/Rito!" Momo and Kyouko confess their feelings to him.

"And I love both of you of you girls," said Rito, grabbing their breasts.

Momo and Kyouko giggle, which they nod at each other as Rito begins with Kyouko, and he shoves his dick into her pussy, making her moan loudly. He starts thrusting his dick into her tight pussy, making her moan loudly, all while Momo was feeling up her breasts.

Kyouko moans more as Momo kisses and licks Kyouko's nipples hard. Rito was doing everything he could to please Kyouko since this was his first time having sex. Momo goes to makes out with Kyouko. Her breasts appear for Kyouko to kiss and lick them. Kyouko and Momo then began to rub and feel each other's breasts while Rito was thrusting his dick into Kyouko's pussy. Watching the girls making out and feel each other up was making Rito harder. Rito then lays down a d Momo sits on his face to have her pussy licked by him. Rito was loving the smell and taste of Momo's pussy and began eating her pussy like there was no tomorrow. Kyouko was riding Rito's dick deeper and fast as her breasts were bouncing. Momo was moaning loudly when she felt Rito licking her pussy, and he began spanking her butt.

"He's so good at this!" Momo moans loudly, which she was rubbing her breasts together.

"I know!" Moaned Kyouko.

Rito was trying to say he was going to come again, but he couldn't stop himself from eating Momo's sweet pussy. He also began to rub her clit while continuing to eat her pussy. Soon, Momo's thighs began to tighten up, and her toes were crunching up.

"OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO CUM!" Moaned Momo.

Rito smiles behind Momo's bush of pubic hair and keeps licking her pussy while going faster on thrusting Kyouko's pussy. Both girls moan loudly as they were enjoying the pleasure and the girls and Rito came together, Momo came all over Rito's face, Kyouko came all over Rito's dick, Rito came inside Kyouko's pussy. Rito had enough energy to do Momo now, so he placed Kyouko down to rest and pulls out, sand placed Momo on the floor while she was catching her breath. He saw how her belly was moving as she was catching her breath and began kissing and licking her bellybutton while rubbing her pussy. Momo moans slightly as she sees Rito wants to please her now.

Rito then added extra saliva into his tongue and continues to lick her bellybutton, making it nice and wet.

Momo giggles as her tight pussy were ready for Rito to enter her with his dick.

"You have a cute belly, Momo," said Rito as he rubbed Momo's bellybutton.

"Thank you, Rito... Are you going to take me like you did, Kyouko?" Momo questions Rito with a soft tone.

"Of course, that is if you want to," said Rito, kissing her bellybutton and rubbing her pussy.

"Yes, Rito-san, you can have me anytime you want to!" Momo was telling Rito which they are surprised to hear Kyouko's comment being "Me too!"

"Okay, before I screw you, I must first take a look at your pussy," said Rito.

Rito gave Momo's bellybutton one last kiss and a lick and began licking his way down and opened her legs to see her hairy pink pussy.

"You know Momo, your pussy looks pretty good," said Rito as he stroked Momo's bush of pink pubic hair.

"Th-Thank you, I hope you don't mind the hair down there, and I kept forgetting to shave down there. I promise to shave down there the next time we do this," blushed Momo.

"Don't worry, I don't mind; it looks good on you," said Rito.

He then placed his nose on Momo's bush of pubic hair and started licking her pussy.

Momo moans more as she grabs her breasts together and she sees Rito was enjoying her sweet and tight pussy.

Kyouko then crawls over and starts licking Momo's nipples. Momo moans more as Kyouko was licking Momo's nipples.

"Rito-san, please, I want it, put your cock in me," moaned Momo.

Rito nods and gets into position and rubs his dick and enters Momo's tight pussy deep and hard, making Momo moan loudly, breaking her hymen and claiming her virginity. Momo keeps moaning loud as her tight pussy felt amazing with Kyouko was sucking both of her nipples more.

Rito then kisses Momo as he was thrusting her.

Momo kisses Rito back, and she loved every moment of this. She felt getting to picked up by Rito for her to ride him. Her breasts were showing for Kyouko to lick them. Kyouko then started feeling Momo's breasts and move them around.

"So good! I'm going to addicted to this!" Momo was telling them.

"Same here," said Rito.

Momo rides his dick with her tight pussy hard and deep with her breasts bounces up then down.

"Momo, you feel so good," moaned Rito.

"Rito, your amazing, and we think you are the best." Kyouko agreed with Momo's words.

"You think so?" Asked Rito.

Momo and Kyouko nod at Rito. Rito is touched by this and kisses both of the girls, and Momo and Kyouko kiss Rito back. After kissing the girls, Rito continued to thrust Momo, but harder.

Momo moans louder as she felt like herself about to come soon.

"OH MY GOD! I'M CUMMING AGAIN!" Moaned Momo.

Rito keeps going inside of her pussy.

"I'm about to reach my limit too!" Said Rito.

"Inside, Rito!" Momo was telling Rito

"Okay," said Rito.

Rito shoots his cum inside of Momo's pussy, and Momo lets out a loud moan, cumming all over Rito's dick. Rito, Momo and Kyouko took a shower together as Rito lays down which Momo takes his right side then Kyouko takes his left side.

"Man, that was amazing," said Rito.

"Yes, it was, and you better take responsibility for this, Rito/Rito-san." Momo and Kyouko tell Rito.

"Maybe we can do this after we study," said Rito, feeling their breasts.

Momo and Kyouko cheer because they have a new boyfriend.

Meanwhile, Mikan opens Rito's apartment door and sees a letter from the University of Japan. She opens the letter and sees they have a new program to help their students by allowing them to pay first year and a second year later.

Mikan could not believe Rito has a choice to make now, which means he could leave for University now or not. But where was Rito? Why was he not at home?

**_To Be Continued..._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Here is the next chapter for The Values of Love!**_

_**Special thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me with the stories and please check his stories when you get chance to!**_

_**Thank you goes to everyone for reading my stories!**_

_**I am deeply sorry to say this, but this story is going to come to end soon, but don't fear I already have another fantasy story coming out now – To Love Ru: Rise of the Dragonlights.**_

_**Warning – Sexual theme will make appearance in the story!**_

_**Enjoy Chapter Seven!**_

The next day, Rito wakes and sees Momo and Kyouko sleeping on both of his sides. That's when he realized that he's doing with both of them wasn't a dream after all. He began to feel some soft sensation on both his hands, making the girls moan. That's when Rito realized he was grabbing both of their butts. Rito gets out of their grasps, and his hands release their butts as he begins to get dressed as he remembers about to check his mail. He gets dressed and heads out of his apartment to check his mail, and he sees he has a letter from Tokyo University. He heads back in his apartment, and his hand opens the letter to sees the letter for an invitation for Rito to take a visit of the campus as Rito couldn't believe it, but he had a choice to make. Either stay here with the girls or leave for a new school.

Then again, this could be what he was looking for in his career. He knew it was a dumb move to switch schools in the middle of the school year, but it wouldn't hurt to check the place. He turns his head to see the girls were waking up, and he could see their beautiful naked bodies. Parts of Rito wanted to do them again, yet he stops himself from doing anything to them.

"Good morning Rito," said Momo, rubbing her eyes, making her breasts jiggle.

"Morning Momo," Rito responds to Momo with a soft tone and his lips form a warm smile, he was trying his best not to check the girls out, but his eyes were slowly but surely checking them out.

Kyouko wakes up and stretches her arms, making her breasts bounce and giggle, which Rito sees. Rito turns away as he was trying his best to hold himself back from checking her out, but he noticed that he was getting turned on his that his little Rito was waking up if you know what we mean.

"We should have breakfast!" Rito tells the girls, and he runs out of the room to make breakfast.

This left the girls confused about why Rito was suddenly acting nervous.

Momo and Kyouko start getting dressed together as Momo slaps Kyouko's butt slightly to tease her. Kyouko moans and starts feeling Momo's breasts together and moves them around. Momo moans slightly as she wanted to do it with Kyouko, but they had to get dressed. The girls put their clothes last night back on, but they did not put their panties back on, even when they were wearing mini-skirts. Here we see their hairy pussies.

Meanwhile, Rito makes pancakes for the girls, trying not to think about their sexy bodies.

"I'm not a pervert." Rito was repeating those words.

"Hey Rito," said Momo as she and Kyouko entered the dining room.

"Hello, girls," Rito speaks back to them with a gentle tone.

He began blushing when he saw that the girls' legs were completely bare, and barefoot, which made him hard, he began to wonder if they were wearing any panties underneath their skirts, which the mere thought was making him harder.

"Damnit, you girls!" Rito screams top of his lungs.

"Huh?" What's wrong, Rito?" Asked Momo.

"You girls, behave!" Rito tells Momo and Kyouko.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Kyouko.

"Please don't get me turned on," Rito tells them with a gentle tone, and he sits down to eat his breakfast.

"How are we turning you on, you're the one thinking perverted thoughts of us," said Kyouko.

"Yes, we haven't done anything yet, and already you're hard as a rock," said Momo, pointing at his dent.

"Just ignore it, please," Rito responds to them.

"Rito, is everything okay, you look like you're having a hard time keeping it together over, there," said Kyouko, sitting down next to Rito.

When Kyouko sat next to Rito, her skirt rose above her black bush of pubic hair and kept her legs wide open, allowing Rito to see her hairy pussy.

Rito began blushing hard when he saw both girls' pussies, but did not look away

"Why are you girls not wearing any panties?" Asked Rito, starring at their pussies.

Kyouko looked down and saw that she wasn't wearing any panties, and that her legs were wide open and that Rito could see her pussy.

"We forget them," Momo tells Rito with a soft tone.

"You said that so naturally," blushed Rito, trying to keep together, but he couldn't keep his eyes off of their pussies.

"Are you liking what you're seeing?" Asked Momo, rubbing his dent with her feet.

Rito moans when he felt Momo rubbing his dent with her feet.

"Yes, I am, but I have to get ready for something else," Rito tells the girls.

"Like what?" Asked Momo as she and Kyouko start pulling Rito's boxers down with their feet.

Rito pulls away as he speaks, "Girls, I'm not in the mood for it, so listen to me."

"What's wrong?" Asked Kyouko, surprised to hear Rito wasn't in the mood.

"I'm leaving for university in a few days," Rito responds to the girls with a soft tone.

"What?!" Asked Momo and Kyouko in shock.

Rito finishes breakfast to get his clothes ready for the visit.

"But Rito, we're still in the middle of the school year," said Kyouko.

"It's just a visit," Rito responds to the girls.

"Just a visit?" Asked Momo.

"Yes," Rito says.

"You could've just said so, you had us all scared for a minute," said Kyouko.

Rito tilts his head into confusion as he couldn't understand why are they scare for?

"Is everything okay, girls?" Asked Rito.

"Yes, it is," Momo responds to her boyfriend.

"Okay," said Rito.

Rito didn't understand Momo and Kyouko as he zips his bag up, which he smiles at them.

"Rito, what kind of university are you leaving for?" Asked Momo.

"It's called Tokyo University," Rito tells the girls with a gentle tone.

"Tokyo University? But that's two days away from here," said Kyouko.

Rito nods at the girls with a warm smile, and he went to hugs them.

"But how are you going to get there?" Asked Momo.

Rito pulls away from keeping smiles at them, and he says, "I need to catch a car for it."

"And who's going to drive you?" Asked Momo.

"I'm going to catch a ride with Uber driver; it is called," Rito responds to them.

"You do know that Uber is expensive, right?" Asked Kyouko.

"I do, but I save enough for it," Rito tells Kyouko with a soft tone as he was smiling at her.

Momo then kisses Rito. Rito was surprised by the kiss and returns it then he kisses Kyouko next. After Rito kisses the girls, he picked up his bags and left out the door. The girls went to see Rito off, and he waves at them, and the girls wave back.

Rito places his bags inside the van and enters the van as he sits down as he speaks, "Hi."

"Hello, where will I be taking you?" Asked the driver, who looked like he was his early thirties.

"Tokyo University," Rito responds to him with a respectful tone.

"Okay," said the driver, and they took off.

_**-Two Days Later-**_

Two days later, Momo and Kyouko arrive at their morning classes. Momo and Kyouko miss Rito. The school was already aware that Rito is currently visiting Tokyo University, so he won't be at school for a while. Momo and Kyouko promise themselves to study to go to the same school that Rito is going.

Meanwhile, Rito is seen standing in front of Tokyo University. Rito was amazed by the university's size as he goes towards the first building as cheerleaders were practicing, but one of them stops them as she says, "Wow... so whose that handsome guy?"

"I don't know," said the other cheerleader.

"I have to say those glasses look good on him too." The same girl comments Rito, but he keeps walking to meet the counselor.

Although Rito had no idea where to find the counselor.

"Of course I'm lost," Rito tells himself and turns to sees a beautiful girl which it was one of the cheerleaders then he went to her to ask her a question.

"Um, excuse me," said Rito.

The girl's name was Seliena. She had short red hair and purple. She was 5'3 feet tall and weighed 135 pounds.

"Yes?" Asked Seliena.

"Where's the counselor's office?" Rito was asking her with a soft tone.

"Oh, it's on the fourth floor in the center, you can't miss it," said Seliena.

"Thank you, um," Rito responds but stops of not knowing her name.

"It's Selena," said Selena.

"Rito Yuuki, and it's nice to meet you, Seliena," Rito tells her.

"Likewise," said Seliena.

Rito smiles at her, which her heart was beating fast now, yet she doesn't know why.

Soon, they arrive at the counselor's office, "Here we are," said Seliena.

"Thanks," Rito tells her, and he goes inside of the office.

"When Rito entered the room, everyone stopped what they were doing and glared at Rito.

Rito keeps walking towards the wooden desk, and he asks, "Excuse me, is this the counselor's office?"

"Yes, who are you?" Asked one of the counselors.

"I'm Rito Yuuki." Rito introduces himself to her.

"Rito Yuuki?" Asked one of the counselors.

"Yes?" Rito speaks with a simple answer, which all the counselors glared at Rito, as if they smelled blood in the water, "Um, did I do or say something wrong?" Asked Rito, starting to feel nervous.

"You're the Rito Yuuki." The counselor speaks with a cheerful tone.

"Y-Yes?" Asked Rito in a nervous tone.

"Well, welcome to Tokyo University, and would you like a tour?" She asks Rito with a soft tone.

"Y-Yes, please," said Rito.

The counselor gets up from her wooden desk to gives Rito a tour of the campus.

"Please, come with me," said the counselor.

"Yes ma'am," Rito responds to the counselor as they took the tour, which she explains about the university as he sees different places as basketball and cheerleading programs. Still, he doesn't know if Momo and Kyouko would love to stay with him.

"This place is great," said Rito.

"Yes, since you're a new student, which means you can take any courses you want." The counselor tells Rito with a soft tone.

"Wow, that's amazing. I can't wait to come here," said Rito.

"That's good to hear, and I'll be here to help you anytime." The counselor tells Rito with a soft tone.

"Will do," Said Rito.

Rito went to check-in the hotel room as he sees football then sees the players looking for their ball as he calls out to them.

But that's when his stomach began to growl, so he went to the cafeteria to eat.

Rito eats his lunch, and he begins leaving to go to his apartment for his stay, which he stops in the middle of the road and speaks, "You can stop following me now." He turns to sees the same girl who was looking at him.

"Huh?" How did you know I was here?" Asked the girl.

"Just a thing, I guess," Rito tells her with a soft tone, but he begins laughing slightly then turns into a smile.

"So, can I help you?" Asked Rito.

"I was wondering if I can... I wanted to say I'm sorry for following you, but you seem like an amazing person, so I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out with me today." The girl makes the request which Rito was surprised because she was the second one to ask him.

Seliena was still in her cheerleader outfit. s.

"Pretty bold of you to follow me around in your cheerleading outfit," said Rito.

"Yes, I'm a little bold, and my name is Seliena." She tells Rito with her name.

"Rito," he replied.

"You never answered my question if you want to hang out with me?" Seliena's question was asked again for Rito.

"Um, sure," said Rito.

Rito and Seliena went to the ice cream shop as they were enjoying each other company with her question,

"Where are you from?"

"Sainan City," said Rito.

"That's a long way from home." Seliena was surprised by his answer, which Rito was trying not to check her out because he did have two girlfriends.

"Yeah, almost a two day trip from here," said Rito.

"I see that you wanted to get into the school, right?" She asks Rito with a friendly tone.

"Yeah, I got an invention to join Tokyo university," said Rito.

"And are you going to join us?" Asked Seliena.

"Well, maybe in September, it would be rather dumb of me to join in the middle of the school year," said Rito.

"Yes, that is smart to do that," Seliena tells Rito with a gentle tone.

Rito nods and continues to eat his ice cream.

Meanwhile, Kyouko and Momo sit at a change room, sitting on the floor across from each other, looking depressed. Momo was wearing her gym clothes, a white T-shirt, and dark blue shorts, and Kyouko was wearing her cheerleading outfit since they had gym/cheerleader practice before lunch. Both girls had their socks and shoes off so that legs and cute feet were bare.

"I miss him," Kyouko speaks back to Momo.

"Me too," she sighs, "Look us, Rito hasn't even been gone for forty-eight hours, and already we're missing him and depressed, how pathetic is that?" Asked Kyouko.

"You got that right, but I miss him so much," Momo responds to Kyouko, which she enjoys his lessons.

"You don't think he's going to skip the school year and head right into college, do you?" Asked Kyouko.

"I don't think he will. Besides, I don't think Rito would just pack up and go without saying goodbye. Plus, we're currently in the middle of the school year, if he were to join the university now, he would have to play catch up from the first half of the year," said Momo.

"That means we have to get our grades up to meet Rito so we can go and be with him," Kyouko tells Momo with a confident tone.

"But wait, I just thought of something," said Momo.

"What is it?" Asked Kyouko.

Momo then readjusts herself, opening her legs, allowing us the readers to see gym shorts were barely able to cover her tight pink pussy, since she wasn't wearing any panties underneath her gym shorts, and they were unable to cover the pink pubic hair surrounding her pussy. Leaving her legs wide open, she then shifts closer to Kyouko, making her gym shirt rise above her four-sided diamond shape bellybutton. Momo giggles when she saw her belly and bellybutton was out for Kyouko to see and leaves her shirt over her belly. After shifting closer to Kyouko, Momo's shorts shifted to the left, making her pussy exposed.

"Rito is currently in his third year, right?" Asked Momo.

"Yes," said Kyouko.

"Well, judging that there are four classes each semester, and eight class everywhere, we should be getting eight credits by the end of every school year. And judging that Rito is on his third year, and we are currently in the second semester, and judging he has passed every class up to this point, he should only have twenty credits, not thirty.

"WHAT?!" Asked Kyouko in shock, making her breasts to bounce and to open her legs wide open, allowing Momo to see up her skirt, Momo looks up her skirt and Kyouko wearing white panties that were barely able to cover her tight pink pussy, since her panties were unable to cover the black pubic hair surrounding her pussy. We also see their pussies pussies were almost touching each other.

"If that's the case, then how did Rito get accepted to Tokyo University?!" Asked Kyouko.

Their panties and shorts shifts to the right and left for their pussies to be seen by each other. "Oh, no... I completely forgot. He took advance exams two times, which was worth ten credits every time you take it." Momo tells Kyouko the incredible news, but Rito only needs three or four more credits to leave.

"So all he needs is to pass the classes for this semester, and he's good to go," said Kyouko.

"Exactly, but on a side note," she points at Kyouko's pussy, "Your pussy is looking good," said Momo, pointing at Kyouko's pussy.

Kyouko looks down and blushes hard when she saw her legs were wide open, and her panties shifted to the right, allowing Momo to get a good look at her hairy pink pussy, but she leaves her legs open and doesn't fix her panties, and allows Momo to stare at her pussy.

"Oh, yeah, well, so is yours, and your bellybutton is out," said Kyouko, pointing at Momo's pussy and exposed belly.

Momo giggles at Kyouko, and Momo leans in then kisses Kyouko on the lips which Kyouko was surprised by it.

As they kiss, Momo takes off Kyouko's skirt, then her cheerleader shirt, making her breasts bounce out and moves closer to rub her clit on Kyouko's clit.

Momo kisses and licks her right breasts first while she moves the other with her hand while Kyouko is moaning loudly.

"Momo, are you sure we should be doing this right now?" Asked Kyouko.

"Unless you want to stop?" Momo was asking Kyouko with a soft tone.

"I don't mind doing it with another girl, but it just doesn't feel right without Rito here," said Kyouko.

Momo looks down at the floor as she understands what Kyouko was trying to say, and she says, "You are in love with him, aren't you?"

Kyouko then realized what she just said and that Momo caught on, "Y-Yes, I do," said Kyouko, finally admitting that she's in love with Rito.

"Are you going to tell him?" Momo was telling Kyouko with a gentle voice as Kyouko turns deep red.

"I was until he left for Tokyo," said Kyouko.

"Well, he's coming back, and I believe you should tell him," Momo tells Kyouko with a confident tone.

"What about you?" Asked Kyouko.

"I'm going to tell him that I love him too, and I don't mind if I share him," Momo responds to Kyouko.

"Do you think Rito can handle both of us?" Asked Kyouko.

"I know he can," Momo responds to Kyouko.

Just then, the bell began to ring.

Momo kisses Kyouko again, and she pulls away then she speaks, "Let's go and hit the books!"

"Right," said Kyouko.

The two girls eat what was left of their lunch, put on their school uniform, and hurried to their next class.

Momo and Kyouko went to classes, which the teacher was surprised to see them on serious on studying.

"That is not like them at all," said the teacher to himself.

Momo and Kyouko were trying their best so they can stay with the one they loved.

However, simply studying will not get them to college that easily.

"Class, the advance exams are coming up next week." The teacher tells everyone which the students were looking at each other on who's going to take it. He continues, "But it's not mandatory."

Momo and Kyouko look at each other, knowing that passing that test was their key to Tokyo University.

Momo and Kyouko raise their hands to take the exam which everyone couldn't believe it. Even the teacher as well.

"Are you girls serious?" Asked the teacher.

"Yes, we are!" Kyouko tells the teacher and everyone with a confident tone.

"You girls do know that you'll have to study extra hard, as the questions are college-based questions," explained the teacher.

"We know, and we will try our best to do it!" Momo tells the teacher.

"Okay, I'll let the principal know you want to take the test," said the teacher.

Kyouko and Momo were smiling at each other, which they were wondering what Rito is doing right now.

Meanwhile, back in Tokyo city, Rito and Seliena were enjoying their time together like best friends.

"You know, I'm surprised you skipped school to spend time with me," said Rito.

"Well, this is my first time doing this." Seliena was telling Rito with a soft tone, and she points at the next place was called Hub-Books. This was a favorite place to go, and she takes Rito's hand as they took him inside the store.

"What are we doing here?" Asked Rito.

"It's one of my favorite places." Seliena opens the door for Rito, and he walks inside, a library and cafe put together.

Rito was amazed at this place; the place was like every nerd's dream.

Rito and Seliena went through the place with warm smiles.

"Wow, this place is people like me a dream come true," said Rito.

Seliena giggles at Rito's reaction, and she shows Rito her favorite area was the mystery and adventure.

"Holy crap, I would be in this place for days," said Rito.

Seliena giggles again, and she was enjoying her time with Rito. Rito wanted to stay here forever, but he knew that was impossible, as he knew Momo and Kyouko were waiting for him to return home.

"Rito... I'm very sorry for bothering you." Seliena tells Rito with a depressed tone.

"Huh? Why would you say you're bothering me?" Asked Rito.

"I just miss my boyfriend," Seliena tells Rito with a soft tone, and she was smiling at him.

"Oh, what happened to him?" Asked Rito.

"He got killed in a car accident, and he was a genius. They said his designs were incredible and they would change the world." Seliena tells Rito, and she felt someone hugging her as she looks up to sees Rito was holding with a warm smile.

"I'm sorry to hear about to hear what happened, your boyfriend," said Rito.

Seliena pulls away from Rito, and she quickly kisses him with a fast kiss as he was surprised.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," said Selena, and she runs off.

Rito goes after Seliena and catches her hand with his own. "Seliena... I have to tell you something." Rito was ready to talk with someone.

"Huh?" Asked Rito, surprised that he went after her.

Rito and Seliena went to the park, which Rito tells the truth as he explains how he was adopted, but his adopted parents didn't want him. They only wanted to have the money behind it.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," said Selena.

Rito shakes his head towards Seliena and kisses her on the lips as she couldn't believe it, but she slowly starts kissing him back.

Rito pushes Seliena against the wall as her 36 C breasts were pushing against his chest. Selena starts moaning inside the kiss as they continued to make out. Rito takes Seliena's hand to the rented an apartment for his time in Tokyo, and she pushes him onto the bed. She makes out with Rito as she moans inside the kiss because his hands were rubbing her butt. As he feels her butt and starts pulling down her white panties, Seliena kicks her white panties away, and her shirt pulls upwards to take it off for Rito to see her beautiful breasts.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I do have to leave for home tomorrow," said Rito, feeling her breasts.

"Yes, I do, and I know you'll be back soon." She responds to Rito.

"Are you sure you're willing to wait for me for four months?" Asked Rito.

"Yes, because you remind me that my heart can keep going," Seliena tells Rito with a soft tone and kisses him. As they kiss, Rito spreads her butt, making her anus exposed.

Seliena moans as she felt Rito was rubbing her anus, then he kisses and licks her right nipple and breasts hard. Seliena was surprised at Rito's technique; she thought for sure he was a virgin.

Rito puts Seliena onto the bed, and he kisses and sucks her nipples harder as she screams of pleasure for his finger was fingering her anus slightly.

"Oh my god! I've missed this!" Moaned Seliena.

Rito goes to takes her skirt off and throws it away as his lips find her clit warmly and comfortable. Seliena moans loudly, as her clit was sensitive.

Rito goes down to her wet pussy as he grabs and rubs her breasts together with his hands tightly. Seliena moans loudly as she holds the sheets tightly.

"Oh, Rito!" Moaned Seliena, making her breasts bounce.

Rito begins kissing and licks her pussy harder awhile his hands grab her hips. Seliena moans loudly as she grabs her breasts tightly and together.

Rito loved the taste of Seliena's pussy; it tastes amazing.

"OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO CUM!" Moaned Seliena.

Rito keeps going with her pussy, and soon she lets out a loud moan and comes all over Rito's face.

"Very sweet." Rito was telling about Seliena's juices.

"Wow, I didn't realize how amazing you are," said Seliena.

Seliena giggles as she gets up from the bed, and she sees Rito's dent inside his pants.

"It looks like you're getting turned on," Said Seliena.

"Maybe I am," Rito responds to her with a gentle voice, and his lips form a warm smile.

Seliena then takes off Rito's shirt and pants, revealing his hard dick, which was four inches long and four inches thick. Seliena kisses and licks his headpiece then strokes her hair comfortably. Seliena felt complete after spending time with Rito. Since her boyfriend died, she's had a huge empty hole in her heart.

"Such a good girl, and are you sure you want to do this?" Rito questions her again because he felt warm and comfortable around Seliena, like Kyouko and Momo.

"Yes, I do," said Seliena.

Rito goes to slaps her butt a little hard as Seliena kisses and licks Rito's length warmly and comfortably. Seliena didn't know why, but Rito's dick tasted good.

Rito begins slapping and rubs her butt tightly and hard.

"Such a nice butt," said Rito.

Seliena begins sucking his dick down inside of her mouth.

And she began to move back and forth, adding more pleasure for Rito. Rito grasps of pleasure and strokes her backside for comfort.

Seliena missed this, she felt like her again, ever since she lost her boyfriend, she lost a part of herself. Seliena keeps sucking his dick more deep and hard as deep throat.

"Shit, you're going to make me cum," moaned Rito.

"Rito, can you lay down for me, please?" Seliena requests him.

Rito nods and lays down on the bed for Selena. Seliena begins rubbing his dick with her large breasts.

"Shit!" Moaned Rito, as her breasts felt amazing.

Seliena moves her breasts more up then down as she licks his headpiece more for him.

"Shit! I'm cumming!" Moaned Rito.

Seliena giggles and keeps going with it, and soon, Rito let out a grunt and came all over her face.

Seliena giggles more as tastes sweet cream, and she looks at Rito, wondering what is next for them.

"Wow, that was amazing," said Rito.

"Yes, it was... Um, Rito, do you have other girlfriends?" She was asking the question for him to answer.

Rito was surprised to this question, "Y-Yes, I do," said Rito.

"How many?" Seliena rubs her tight pussy with his dick and reserve sitting position.

"Two back in my hometown," said Rito.

"Do it with me." Seliena requests for Rito to continue it.

Rito nods, knowing that he couldn't say no to her after going this far.

Seliena moans loudly as his dick pushes into tight pussy as his hands hold her breasts tightly.

"Oh, man, you're so big!" Moaned Seliena.

"Yes, I am, but you're so tight. Do you want to keep going?" Rito was asking her.

"Yes, please," she said.

Rito keeps pushing his dick into her tight pussy deep and harder with his big dick. His hands keep pushing her breasts together.

Seliena then wraps her arms around his neck and continues to enjoy the pleasure she was ridding him.

Rito kisses her neck comfortable and lays down for Seliena to ride his dick in the reserve position.

"OH MY GOD! I MISSED THIS!" Moaned Seliena.

Rito slaps her butt hard as she was enjoying this moment. He then began to rub her anus, making her scream in pleasure.

"Rito... That place is sensitive to me!" Seliena moans loudly as she rides faster on his dick with her breasts bounces up then down.

"I know," said Rito and rubs her anus faster.

"You love my ass and everything about me! Ahhh!" She screams of pleasure as she grabs her breasts tightly together. Once Rito got to Seliena's pussy, he uses his thumbs to open her pussy wide open to see her insides, making her blush hard. There, he uses his index finger to rub her clit, making her moan loudly. Because Seliena hasn't had sex for over a year and a half, her pussy and clit have gotten quite sensitive. Rito kept her pussy open as he rubbed Seliena's clit, as she was moaning, and her body was jerking around, and each time her body jerked, her breasts would bounce and jiggle. Rito chuckles when he saw Seliena's breasts bounce and began to rub her clit faster, making her moan loudly and her body jerking around more.

While this was happening, Rito saw Seliena's pussy beginning to quiver and pucker and got to watch her juices to build up. Eventually, her juices were building up so much, that they couldn't stay in her pussy anymore, and started to leak out of her pussy, and drool down to her anus, and saw that the pubic hair surrounding her pussy was getting wet.

While this was happening, Rito saw Seliena's pussy beginning to quiver and pucker and got to watch her juices to build up. Eventually, her juices were building up so much, that they couldn't stay in her pussy anymore, and started to leak out of her pussy, and drool down to her anus, and saw that the pubic hair surrounding her pussy was getting wet. All while that was happening, Seliena was moaning loudly, her body was jerking around, her breasts were bouncing and jiggling around, and her legs and cute bare feet were waving around, and we see that her toes were crunching up.

Seliena let out a loud moan, reaching her limit, Seliena couldn't take it anymore, and she came all over Rito's face, coming out at a rapid rate. Rito got a taste of her juices and thought it was sweet. While Seliena was catching her breath, Rito saw how wet her pussy was but kept his thumbs to keep her pussy wide open. He then placed his nose on her bush of pubic hair and licked all over her pussy to clean up any juices he missed. Because Seliena just came, she was extremely sensitive, and Rito licking her pussy only made the pleasure to be ten times more pleasurable. After licking her pussy clean, Rito started to lick his way to her neck and started to kiss around it, making her moan a little. He then began to work his way down to her breast, started to suck on her hard nipples, and started to lick them, he then took his tongue, made his way between her breasts, and started to lick his way down to her bellybutton. Once Rito got down to her bellybutton, he kissed it and started to feel her soft stomach while at the same time, touching her bellybutton.

Rito then licked his way down to her pubic hair, but instead of licking her pussy, he went to legs and spread them wide open to get a clearing viewing on Seliena's pussy. Rito then took just how soft, and smooth Seliena's legs and feet were. Starting from her bare feet, Rito licked his way down to Seliena's legs and working his way down to her hairy crotch. Once there, Rito began to stroke her bush of pubic hair and gave her clit a kiss, making her moan. Then he gave her clit a lick, making her moan loudly. Because Seliena just came, her pussy and clit were ten times more sensitive than it was before.

Rito chuckled when he saw how sensitive Seliena's clit was now, so he began to lick it continuously, making her moan loudly and her body to jerk around, including her breasts and feet. Soon, Rito then plants his nose on her bush of pubic hair and begins to lick her bellybutton while feeling her soft, smooth belly again, and rubbed her bellybutton. While feeling Seliena's legs and feet, he then started moving his tongue down to her pussy and licking her pussy while using his thumbs to keep her pussy open and use his middle finger to rub her clit, and this made Seliena moan loudly. Rito noticed how wet Seliena's pussy was getting again, so he decided to lick it all while playing with her clit, and this made Seliena moan loudly. Wives of pleasure were going through Seliena's body, and Seliena was moaning loudly. The more Rito rubbed Seliena's clit, the more she moaned, and the more she moaned, the more her pussy got wet. It wasn't long until her entire crotch area was wet due to her juices. Seliena was now going crazy, she has never felt this good before, she could feel her insides and thighs getting tighter, her legs and feet were waving around, her toes were crunching up, and she felt that she needed to use the bathroom. Despite all this pleasure she was receiving, she kept her legs wide open.

"OH, RITO!" Moaned Seliena.

Rito smiles behind Seliena's red bush of pubic hair and swirls his tongue around her pussy while also using his fingers to rub her clit. This feeling made Seliena's body jerk around, making her breasts bounce and jiggle and her pussy to get wet. Rito smiles behind Seliena's bush of pubic hair and continues to lick Seliena's pussy. He continued to rub her clit and opened her pussy up and began licking her insides. Rito begins licking her wet pussy again and starts rubbing her butt together. Seliena was moaning like crazy, and Rito began rubbing her clit again. Soon, Seliena couldn't take it anymore was going to reach her limit any minute.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! IM CUMMING AGAIN!" Moaned Seliena.

Rito smiles behind Seliena's red bush of pubic hair and keeps licking her pussy, and soon, Seliena let out a loud moan and came again.

"That was amazing," Seliena responds to Rito with a warm smile.

"I'm glad you liked it," said Rito, feeling her breasts.

Seliena uses hand to rub his crotch and his dent," said Seliena.

"Maybe I am," said Rito.

Seliena then took Rito's pants off, revealing his hard dick, which was four inches long and four inches thick. Seliena kisses and licks his headpiece then strokes her hair comfortably. Seliena felt complete after spending time with Rito. Since her boyfriend died, she's had a huge empty hole in her heart.

"Such a good girl, and are you sure you want to do this?" Rito questions her again because he felt warm and comfortable around Seliena like he does with Kyouko and Momo.

"Yes, I do," said Seliena.

Rito goes to slaps her butt a little hard as Seliena kisses and licks Rito's length warmly and comfortably. Seliena didn't know why, but Rito's dick tasted good.

Rito begins slapping and rubs her butt tightly and hard.

"Such a nice butt," said Rito.

Seliena begins sucking his dick down inside of her mouth.

And she began to move back and forth, adding more pleasure for Rito. Rito grasps of pleasure and strokes her backside for comfort.

Seliena missed this, she felt like her again, ever since she lost her boyfriend, she lost a part of herself. Seliena keeps sucking his dick more deep and hard as deep throat.

"Shit, you're going to make me cum," moaned Rito.

"Rito, can you lay down for me, please?" Seliena requests him.

Rito nods and lays down on the bed for Selena. Seliena begins rubbing his dick with her large breasts.

"Shit!" Moaned Rito, as her breasts felt amazing.

Seliena moves her breasts more up then down as she licks his headpiece more for him.

"Shit! I'm cumming!" Moaned Rito.

Seliena giggles and keeps going with it, and soon, Rito let out a grunt and came all over her face.

Seliena giggles more as tastes sweet cream, and she looks at Rito, wondering what is next for them.

"Wow, that was amazing," said Rito.

"Yes, it was... Um, Rito, do you have other girlfriends?" She was asking the question for him to answer.

Rito was surprised to this question, "Y-Yes, I do," said Rito.

"How many?" Seliena rubs her tight pussy with his dick and reserve sitting position.

"Two back in my hometown," said Rito.

"Do it with me." Seliena requests for Rito to continue it.

Rito nods, knowing that he couldn't say no to her after going this far.

Seliena moans loudly as his dick pushes into tight pussy as his hands hold her breasts tightly.

"Oh, man, you're so big!" Moaned Seliena.

"Yes, I am, but you're so tight. Do you want to keep going?" Rito was asking her.

"Yes, please," she said.

Rito keeps pushing his dick into her tight pussy deep and harder with his big dick. His hands keep pushing her breasts together.

Seliena then wraps her arms around his neck and continues to enjoy the pleasure she was ridding him.

Rito kisses her neck comfortable and lays down for Seliena to ride his dick in the reserve position.

"OH MY GOD! I MISSED THIS!" Moaned Seliena.

Rito slaps her butt hard as she was enjoying this moment. He then began to rub her anus, making her scream in pleasure.

"Rito... That place is sensitive to me!" Seliena moans loudly as she rides faster on his dick with her breasts bounces up then down.

"I know," said Rito and rubs her anus faster.

"You love my ass and everything about me! Ahhh!" She screams of pleasure as she grabs her breasts tightly together.

Seliena places herself inside as Rito takes her right leg over his shoulder to thrusts her pussy hard and fast as her breasts bounce.

"OH, MY GOOD! YOU'RE SO GOOD!" Moaned Seliena.

Rito grabs her hips and begins thrusting into her pussy, extremely hard and deep to scream pleasure.

"OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO CUM AGAIN!" Moaned Seliena.

Rito bends to sucks on her nipples hard as he rolls them over for Seliena to ride his dick, which she pushes Rito down onto the bed. She begins riding his dick as her breasts were in front of him to enjoy the show of them moving everywhere.

Soon, Seliena lets out a loud moan and comes all over Rito's dick. Seliena was breathing in then out as she still felt Rito's hard dick, which he asks her, "Would you like to do another round?"

"I don't think I can; you completely wore me out," said Seliena.

Rito strokes her hair comfortably, and Seliena enjoys his warmth then lays down to get some sleep with him.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter Eight_**

**_Here is the new and next chapter for To Love Ru – The Values of Love!_**

**_Special thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me with the chapter and please check out the stories when you get chance to!_**

**_Thank you goes to everyone for checking out my stories and Xyaqom's stories as well!_**

**_Enjoy Chapter Eight!_**

Two days later, Rito gets his traveling bag and turns his head to sees Seliena which she was smiling at him.

"I guess I'll talk to you later," said Rito.

"Well, you could always text and call me when you get a chance to." Seliena spoke back to Rito and she was smiling at him.

"But you never gave me your number," said Rito.

Seliena writes her number on the note with her cleavage shows for Rito to sees them.

"Thanks," said Rito, receiving the note and trying not to stare at her cleavage.

Seliena hugs Rito which he hugs her back which she says, "I hope we can see each other soon."

"Me too," said Rito.

"Rito... Don't worry I'm not going to go with anyone but you." Seliena tells Rito with a confident tone as her lips form a warm smile.

"Okay, perhaps when you get a summer break, you should pay a visit to Sainan city sometime," said Rito.

"I would love that! As long as you give me a tour!" Seliena speaks back to Rito as her breasts bounce.

"Of course," chuckled Rito.

Seliena kisses Rito on the lips and her hands wrap around his neck.

Just then, the horn on the bus went off, letting Rito know it was time to head out. Rito pulls away from the kiss and he was smiling at her which he begins leaving for the bus of waving goodbye. Seliena smiles back and waves a bye for now until he comes back and enters the bus. The bus let out another honk on the horn and the bus took off.

Rito sits down at the end of the bus and turns to sees Seliena become small and smaller which he wanted to stay there. He turns his head and begins thinking about looking for a new job there to start his new life and Rito does not know what to tell Momo and Kyouko. Maybe it was time for them to go on their separate ways. But he began to think that was it wrong of him to do that?

**_-Meanwhile at Sainan City-_**

Momo was laying on her stomach and her outfit was dark pink shirt down to her and her skirt was purple, and her legs and feet were bare. As she was studying for the test and her head turns to sees Kyouko was the same outfit, but her shirt was dark red, and the skirt was orange and her legs and feet were bare.

"Ow, my head, I don't think I've ever studied this much," said Kyouko.

"Same here," Momo speaks back at Kyouko with a soft tone.

If we look up the girls' skirts, we see that Momo was wearing pink panties and Kyouko was wearing purple panties.

"How about we take a break for now," said Momo.

"Agreed," said Kyouko.

Kyouko then laid down on the bed beside Momo. Momo saw that when Kyouko laid down, her shirt rose above her bellybutton, and seeing that her skirt was at her hips, her whole belly was out for Momo to see. When Momo saw Kyouko's bellybutton, she giggled.

"Hm, what's so funny Momo?" Asked Kyouko, not realizing that her belly and bellybutton were out for Momo to see.

"Your belly is showing and Kyouko... Can I ask what made you fell in love with Rito." Momo asks Kyouko with a soft tone.

Kyouko sees that her belly and bellybutton was out for Momo to see.

Momo then began to rub her belly, "It's okay Kyouko, I don't mind seeing your bellybutton, I think it looks cute," said Momo, now rubbing Kyouko's bellybutton.

Kyouko giggles and strokes Momo's hair comfortably with her hand.

"As I was asking, what made you fell in love with Rito?" Asked Momo as she continued to rub Kyouko's bellybutton.

"Well, I first saw him as a nerd or loser with nothing going for him which was the first time, I saw him. But then when I hang out with him... I started to like him." Kyouko tells about her feelings.

"I see," said Momo, and she gives Kyouko's bellybutton a kiss.

"Yes, but what about you, Momo," Kyouko asks Momo with a gentle tone as Momo stops kissing her belly then pulls away as she was smiling. Because she remembers how she first saw Rito and it was an interesting moment.

**_-Flashback-_**

_Momo is in the gym, practicing for her upcoming game._

_Momo was practicing the shots but she could not get right, and she throws the ball down in frustration which Rito was walking to sees her there._

_"You are having trouble?" Asked Rito._

_"Great, what did the teacher tell you to come here too." Momo was not a good mood now._

_"Calm down, I was just joking," he said to Momo, "God, therefore I don't speak to girls," said Rito under his breath._

_"Well get lost I'm trying to get this ball in." Momo was telling Rito which she could not do it as Rito recognizes her problem._

_"Just angle your arms slightly down then you got it," Rito tells Momo which she does it and the ball went in._

_Momo was shocked that tip worked._

_Momo turns to sees Rito was leaving the gym to get to the library which she was surprised to see him leave._

_"Why did he even come here, to begin with?" Asked Momo to herself._

_Momo did not know why, but after Rito helped her, her heart began to beat. Momo places the balls back which she wants to go and find Rito. But he was gone like he never was there, and the days become interesting, to say the least. Rito was studying or reading a book for lunch as Momo was eating her lunch. She was looking at Rito with his glasses on and her cheeks turn light red when she was around Rito._

_Momo stood there, wondering what she should say. Momo strokes her arms with her hands as she was nervous._

_Eventually, Rito noticed Momo._

_"Yes?" Asked Rito._

_"Um... Hi... Hello." Momo could not speak at all and Rito begins laughing slightly which she was getting mad at him._

_"Hey! Stop laughing!" Said Momo._

_"I'm sorry it just you're really cute when you first said hello to me," Rito responds back at Momo and he pushes his glasses up which Momo was wondering it seems like he doesn't need them then why wear them?_

_"Why, do you need to wear your glasses?" Asked Momo._

_"They help me by studying better," Rito responds back to Momo with a gentle tone and she sits down at his table._

_"So can I help you?" Asked Rito._

_"I don't... I don't understand this problem." Momo tells them and shows the problem to him which it was a math problem._

_The question was: What does 4X6X0.13 equal._

_"The answer is 3.12," said Rito._

_Momo was amazed at how he solved it._

_"Wow, you figured it out by just looking at it?" Asked Momo._

_Rito smiles at Momo and shows her how to use it as her breasts touch his arm. This made him blush hard and pulls his arm away from her._

_"Are you okay?" Momo asks Rito with a soft tone._

_"It's just... Your boobs were touching me," said Rito._

_"Oh... Um, would you like to see them?" Momo asks Rito with his face becomes a deep red._

_"What?!" Asked Rito?_

_Momo then stood up, stood in front of Rito, and lifted her shirt and bra, revealing her bouncing 34 C size breasts at the time. Rito turned dark red and steam bursting out of his head when he saw her bare-naked breasts and pink suckable nipples._

_"Okay, that's enough!" Rito tells Momo and turns away because he did not want to see them. Although, he did have to admit that they did look nice._

_Rito turns away from Momo and his lips form a smile._

_"I bet you want to touch them, do you?" Said Momo._

_"No, I don't!" Rito speaks at Momo with a firm tone._

_He then gathered his things and got out of there before he lost control. Momo becomes sad about scaring Rito away from her, but she promised herself not to give up on winning Rito's heart._

**_-Present Day-_**

Kyouko giggles as she says, "I can't haha... L. I can't believe you flashed him and he hahaha... just ran off on you." She could not stop laughing as Momo was becoming angry again.

Just then, they heard the door open.

Momo who was still angry and laughing Kyouko turns their head to sees who it was. And to their shock, it was Rito who just came back home Tokyo city.

"Two questions - One why are you girls in my apartment and second what did I miss?" Rito was asking them with a calm smile.

The girls, happy to see Rito both dashed towards him and hugged him, tackling him down to the floor.

"Girls... I can't... breathe." Rito was telling Momo and Kyouko as he taps their backsides.

"Oh crap!" Said Momo, and she and Kyouko got off Rito.

Rito needs to ask them now, and he says, "Momo and Kyouko, your grades have improved so much I don't think you need me to show you girls anything else. So nearly any college would accept you now like there's elite basketball coach looking for her new star player and football cheerleader squad leader is looking for a new cheerleader for her team," Momo and Kyouko couldn't believe what they are hearing from Rito.

"What?! You mean we don't have to study?" Asked Momo.

"Wait, study? Study for what?" Asked Rito.

"The ultimate test will allow us to go to any university like y-." Kyouko was cut off by Rito raising his hand up to stop her which Momo was surprised.

"I think you girls should go where you want to go and stop following me because I'm not your tutor or teacher. I'm just your best friend now." Rito tells Kyouko and Momo were a shock to the news which it led to Kyouko scream top of her lungs.

"Rito, are you... Dumping us?" Asked Momo.

"Because last time I trusted someone I got hurt and now you two brainless idiots come to me. Then I start helping you and I slowly thought I can trust again but I can't because you girls will leave me alone as everyone else does!" Rito was telling Momo which she slaps him across of his face.

"You are such an idiot! I cannot believe I fall in love with you. Have fun at university. Don't worry I'm going to go and find you!" Momo tells Rito with a serious tone as she begins leaving Rito on the floor.

Momo storms out of the floor, with tears streaming down her eyes.

This was the right decision to make for them was going through Rito's mind and gets up from the slap didn't mean anything to him. Rito turns his head to sees his bedroom and nods at accepting the early invitation for Tokyo University as he gets called from someone which it was Seliena.

Rito answers the call and speaks, "Hello." He was curious about what she wanted to tell him.

"Rito... I think you found you a house for rent... for us and your little sister too." Seliena told Rito the incredible news and Rito looks down at the Sainan High School's year was going to finish with him soon.

"Oh yeah?" Asked Rito.

"Yes, and are you okay?" Seliena was asking Rito with a soft tone which Rito lies to her of saying "Yes I am fine."

**_To Be Continued..._**


	9. Chapter 9 & Final Chapter

**_Chapter Nine_**

**_The Values of Love is going to have two chapters: Chapter Nine and Final Chapter!_**

**_Special thank you goes to Xyaqom for helping me with those chapters and please check his stories when you get chance too!_**

**_Thank you goes to everyone for reading to reviewing my story, which I hope everyone enjoyed the story. I will try my best to get a new story on board, so please be patient with me._**

**_Enjoy Chapter Nine and Final Chapter!_**

A few days have passed since Rito broke up with Momo and Kyouko, and he woke up, feeling... Empty inside. Rito begins pushing the blankets off him and gets up to make some breakfast for himself been scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. Turns his head to sees school was going to be out for fall break for two weeks, which Rito had work through the two weeks to get enough to put down a payment for the house.

Even though Momo and Kyouko stopped coming to his house for the last two days, he can still hear their voices, which hurt his heart.

Rito sighs as he has to live with his choice that he has made and places his breakfast top of the wooden table. He thought he saw Momo and Kyouko sitting next to him, but when he blinked, they were not there.

"Stop thinking about them; besides, they don't like me like that." Rito was telling himself that they could have anyone in the school, which is why he chose them to leave or make their own choice. Although he could feel that there was a huge hole in his heart, and he didn't know why. He was also having a hard time, not crying. He did not want to admit it, but he missed Momo and Kyouko's company.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

Rito gets up from his seat and goes to answer the front door with his words, "Oh hi there."

It was Selena, she was wearing a white tank top that showed off half of her cleavage, and did not cover her belly, followed by a white mini skirt and pink flip flops.

"Hey, Rito," said Selena.

"Hey, what brings you out here? Plus, how did you know where I lived?" Asked Rito.

"Oh, I asked around, and I wanted to spend the two weeks with you," Selena tells Rito with a soft tone, and she shows a light smile, but she could tell something was wrong.

"Oh? What about your school?" Asked Rito.

"We have early break today," Selena tells Rito with a soft tone.

"Oh, okay. Do you want to come in?" Asked Rito.

"Sure," Selena responds to Rito with a gentle voice, and she enters the apartment then she sits down as she continues, "This is a nice place and Rito, is everything alright?"

"Yes, why?" Lied Rito.

"S-Something happened a few days ago when I got back home," said Rito.

"What happened?" Selena takes Rito's hands with her own.

"I... Cut ties with Momo and Kyouko," said Rito, trying his best not to cry.

"But why? Why would you break up with them?" Asked Selena.

"Because they were only going to use me to get better grades and go to a better college. So the job is done." Rito tells Selena, which she understands what he was telling her.

"But if that's the case, why did they stay at your place for the time being?" Asked Selena.

"I have no answers about that." Rito was asking Selena with a soft tone, and he didn't understand why she was telling him.

"Maybe, it was because they loved you?" Said Selena.

"Right... " Rito was telling her, and she places her hands onto his cheek to get him to pay attention.

"Rito, I can tell that something happened to you that made you the way you are. I'm not sure what happened in your past, but don't you think you're taking it out on the wrong people?" Asked Selena.

Rito knows his adopted parents treated him like trash, yet Mikan treats him like a big brother, but he did not know she has strong feelings for him.

Rito despised his adopted parents, but was it possible that he was treating Kyouko and Momo as his adopted parents?

"What have I done?" Rito was asking himself.

Rito then fell to his knees, crying once he realized he turned into his parents without realizing it.

"The only thing you can do now is head out and find them and apologize. Don't worry. I'm not leaving you because you are my special person, Rito. I rather stay at your side even if I have to share with you." Selena tells Rito with a confident tone and places his head onto her shoulder.

"I... I never realized I turned into my parents," cried Rito.

"How about you tell all of us, your story when the girls here," Selena tells Rito with a firm tone.

Rito nods and wipes his tears away.

"You're right, I need to apologize to them," said Rito.

Selena nods at Rito, and he was rushing out of the apartment to get them and begins racing through town to sees where was Momo and Kyouko were.

However, Rito didn't know where he could find them. Rito was thinking about the best possible places which the basketball team was playing at the park, which was five against four, which was all girls. He thinks about it but shakes his head no.

"Our ball?!" One of the girls sees the basketball in the middle of the lake now, which the girls didn't know how but Rito jumps into the lake as the girls recognize him as the nerd, but he was a handsome man.

"Wait, are you Rito?" Asked one of the girls.

Rito gets the basketball ball and throws the ball back at them then goes to the shore. His shirt was wet, and parts of his muscles were showing with the girls were turning red. They didn't know he has such a great body.

"I got your basketball ball back, so does any of you girls know where Momo and Kyouko are?" Rito was asking them.

"Oh, we don't know where Kyouko is, but we do know that Momo is at home at the moment," said a girl.

"Yeah, she seems to be very depressed about something," said another girl.

Rito nods at them and sees his adopted parents were taking Mikan out for a good time, which he wished he could be part of the good times. He gets up and racing to find Momo's home, so he apologies to her.

But then, he realized something, and he has no idea where Momo lives.

"I'm so lost now." Rito was told him, but he turns his head to sees Kyouko was right there, which she was getting hit on by gangster. Yet she wasn't interested in him.

"Hey baby, how about we blow this joint and go somewhere more private," said the gangster.

"I'm sorry, but she's kind of busy," Rito speaks up as Kyouko couldn't believe his words.

"Rito?!" Said Kyouko, shocked to see Rito again.

"I would get away from my girl if I were you," Rito tells the gangster.

"Who the hell do you think you are, asshole?!" Asked the gangster.

"I'm her boyfriend!" Kyouko begins crying for Rito, calling her his girlfriend.

"Girlfriend, who the-"

Before the gangster could finish what he was about to say, Rito super kicked him on the chin, knocking him out cold. Rito turns to sees Kyouko couldn't believe what she just saw or heard from him. Kyouko then runs up to Rito and hugs him and cries on his chest.

"Kyouko, what's wrong?" Rito was asking Kyouko, which he was confused about her sudden hug.

"I can't believe you called me your girlfriend," cried Kyouko.

"Is the news that shocking or revealing?! Wow, I should've studied more." Rito was telling about relationships and love as Kyouko begins giggling while crying too.

"I... I missed you so much," said Kyouko.

"I don't know how to respond because I never had a girlfriend before, but I missed you and Momo too," Rito tells Kyouko as she pulls away, then kisses him, and Rito kisses Kyouko back.

Rito and Kyouko pull away from each other, which she missed him a lot.

"I am so sorry for breaking up with you. My mind was not at the right place at the time," said Rito, apologizing to Riko.

"Apology accepted but um... Can I ask why do you look stressed out for?" Kyouko was asking Rito with a confused tone.

"I'm trying to look for Momo, I still need to apologize to her too," said Rito.

Rito was checking Kyouko out slightly, which it has been a while since they did it. He saw that she was wearing a white buttoned shirt and a dark blue mini skirt followed by some flipflops.

Rito shakes any perverted thoughts in his head away, as now wasn't the time for that.

"By the way, do you know where Momo lives?" Asked Rito.

"Maybe I do, or maybe I don't know." Kyouko shows her cleavage towards Rito as his cheeks turn deep red.

Kyouko then takes off three buttons of her shirt, showing off more cleavage. Rito takes Kyouko to the alleyway, which he kisses her, and his hands grab her butt a little hard. Rito then began to lick her cleavage while taking off her panties. Kyouko moans slightly as she missed this feeling as Rito begins pulling her shirt down with her bra, making her breasts bounce out. Rito then pulled down her panties and skirt, making them fall to her feet and making her naked.

Rito goes for her right nipple first, which he kisses it comfortably.

"I've missed you, Kyouko," said Rito, rubbing Kyouko's nipples.

"I missed you too, Rito," Kyouko tells Rito with a gentle voice.

Rito then began to suck on her nipples and group her butt. Kyouko moans slightly as she strokes his hair. He then began to rub her clit, to make her pussy wet. Kyouko moans as she starts taking Rito's shirt off. Kyouko then takes off Rito's pants, revealing his hard dick, which was four inches long and four inches thick.

After sucking on her nipples, Rito began to lick his way down to her pussy. He made sure to kiss her bellybutton on the way down. Once he got down to her hairy pussy, Rito began to stroke her bush of pubic hair and rubbed her clit, making her moan. He then placed his nose on her bush of pubic hair and began to lick her clit while using his hands to rub her pussy.

"Oh, Rito!" Moaned Kyouko.

While licking her clit, Rito used his left hand to rub her butt and used his middle finger to rub her anus. Kyouko moans loudly, but she kept it down, for she didn't want anyone to hear them.

"No, not there," moaned Kyouko.

Rito smiles behind Kyouko's bush of pubic hair and continues to lick her clit and rub her anus. Kyouko moans more as she strokes Rito's hair comfortably as she enjoys it.

"Rito, you're going to make me go crazy!" Moaned Kyouko.

Rito goes down to kisses and licks her pussy comfortable, and hard. He then gets her to be in the doggy style position and continues to lick her pussy and finger her anus as if there was no tomorrow. Kyouko moans loudly as her hand grabs one of her breasts and moves it around.

"Rito, please, put it in! I'm going crazy!" Moaned Kyouko.

Rito rubs his dick onto her tight pussy and begins thrusting it into her. And he begins rubbing her anus again.

"Rito, please, stop teasing me!" Moaned Kyouko, feeling her anus being rubbed.

Rito begins thrusting his dick into her pussy hard, and deep awhile, he fingers her anus. He also uses his other hand to slap her butt. Kyouko moans loudly as she was placed into a sitting position for her to ride him. Rito uses one hand to continue fingering her anus, and the other to feel, rub, and spank her butt.

Kyouko moans more as she rides his dick more deeply and faster, which her breasts and nipples were bouncing.

"Rito! I'm going to cum!" Moaned Kyouko.

"Me too," Rito tells her as he places her into a side to side while pounding her pussy as his hands were holding her breasts tightly together.

Kyouko was going to let out a loud moan since she was about to reach her climax, but Rito quickly kissed her to keep her from doing so, and she came all over Rito's dick.

Rito pulls out and comes top of her body as they were breathing in then out because they were together for real. But now, Rito had to go and see Momo.

"Did you enjoy that, Kyouko?' Asked Rito.

"Yes, I did very much, and I hope we can do it again soon." Kyouko was telling Rito with a soft tone, and she starts getting her clothes back on.

"I'm glad you liked it," said Rito, tapping her butt.

Kyouko smiles and winks at Rito.

"So, do you know where Momo lives?" Asked Rito, feeling Kyouko's butt.

"Yes, I do," Momo speaks with Rito as she had a gentle tone.

"You mind taking me there?" Asked Rito, spanking her butt.

"Yes, but if I have one request for you," Kyouko tells Rito with a gentle tone.

"What is it?" Asked Rito.

"I want to move in with you." Kyouko makes her request which Rito stop what he was doing.

"But what about your school, and what will your parents think?" Asked Rito.

"We go to the same school still, and I live alone because my parents live overseas," Kyouko tells Rito with a confident tone.

"Okay, but there is still the problem of me going to university after the school year is over," said Rito.

"I'm still coming with you," Kyouko says it to him.

"Are you sure you want to abandon your education to be with me?" Asked Kyouko.

"You forget one thing, Momo, and I still need to do the test," said Kyouko.

"Well, if you girls need help with it, then I can show you the makeup test for it," Rito tells her, which she was getting mad at him now.

"Wait, there's a makeup test?!" Asked Kyouko.

"Actually, the teacher allowed me to take a practice test which happens to be like the original test, but the questions mixed up," Rito told Kyouko, which she was streaming with anger now.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! WHY DIDN'T SHE GIVE US A PRACTICE TEST?!" Shouted Kyouko.

"Well, you never asked, right?" Rito was asking Kyouko as she trips, which her breasts land top of his face. Kyouko moans as she felt one of her nipples being licked by Rito's tongue.

"I'm very sorry, Kyouko," Rito tells Kyouko with a gentle tone, and she hugs him.

"I'm just happy that we are back together," said Kyouko.

Rito hugs her back and pulls away to speaks again, "So where can I find Momo?"

"I'll lead the way, follow me," said Kyouko, putting her clothes back on.

"Yes, Kyouko." Rito was telling Kyouko with a warm tone, and his lips form a gentle smile.

After Kyouko and Rito got dressed, they started heading towards Momo's place, but he saw that she did not put her panties back on.

"Kyouko, you don't have any panties on." Rito was telling his girlfriend.

"Oops, it looks like I forgot," said Kyouko.

"Right, but nobody is allowed to see you like that," Rito tells Kyouko with a confident tone.

"But you are," said Kyouko, flashing her butt to Rito.

"Damn right, because I'm your special person or boyfriend!" Rito tells Kyouko with a confident tone, and he spanks her butt.

Kyouko giggles as she turns her head and says, "Be careful; besides, I might want to do it again."

"Right," said Rito.

Rito and Kyouko went to Momo's home, and soon they arrived at the place.

"Okay, we're here," said Kyouko.

Rito looks at Kyouko, which he begins thinking about how they are acting like a couple. As they walked up the stairs, Rito got to see up Kyouko's skirt, seeing her amazing bubble-shaped butt.

Rito begins thinking about having round two with Kyouko, but he knew that wasn't the time for that.

Kyouko and Momo arrived at Momo's place and pushed the doorbell. Rito was surprised to see who answer the door, and the person who answered the door was Momo's older sister, Lala Deviluke. Lala had long pink and green eyes. She is 5'5 feet tall and weighs 145 pounds. She was wearing a pink tank top and a pink mini skirt, and the size of her breasts was 34D. Her face was covered in sweat because she and her boyfriend, Ren, were in the middle of making out when Rito and Kyouko ran.

"Yes, can I help you?" Asked Lala.

"Is Momo here by any chance?" Rito was asking her as Lala shows a cheerful smile, and she nods.

"Yes she is, are you two friends of her's?" Asked Lala.

"No... She's... She's my girlfriend!" Rito tells Lala which she smiles more.

"Boyfriend? How weird, she never said anything about having a boyfriend," said Lala.

"Well, I'm just a friend for now," Rito responds to Lala.

"Huh? But didn't you just say you were her boyfriend a minute ago?" Asked Lala, now starting to get confused.

"Yes, I am, but I haven't confessed to her yet!" Rito tells Lala with a soft tone.

"Lala, who is that?" Asked Ren.

"Oh, these are Momo's friends, but don't worry about them. You can come in too." Lala responds to Rito and Kyouko and points where Momo's room is. Lala takes her boyfriend back to her bedroom.

"Wait, was that Ren just now?" Asked Kyouko?

"Whose Ren?" Rito was asking Kyouko, which he didn't understand.

"Oh, he was a nerd, but I never thought he and Lala got hooked up," said Kyouko.

"Never judge a book by its cover," Rito tells Kyouko as they heard some moaning coming from Lala's bedroom, which it was Ren was thrusting his dick into Lala's tight pussy while she throws her shirt away.

"Wow, it sounds like he's giving her a good pounding," said Kyouko.

"Yes, how about you go and peek awhile I go to find Momo," Rito told Kyouko with a teasing tone.

"No, I shouldn't, I'm not a pervert," said Kyouko.

"Oh, what if both us just peek at them?" Rito was asking Kyouko with a soft tone.

"You pervert," said Kyouko.

"I'm just kidding," Rito responds to Kyouko as he takes her hand to Momo's bedroom, but Kyouko shakes her head of stopping at Momo's door. She knew Rito needs to do this alone.

"I'll be in the living room, you need to do this alone," said Kyouko.

"Okay," said Rito.

Meanwhile, in Momo's room, Momo walks in her room wearing nothing but a pink towel, and her hair slightly wet, since she just got finished having a shower. She takes off her towel, revealing her amazing naked body. Because her body was still slightly wet, she felt the cool air in her room once she took off her towel, her pink nipples quickly got hard. While she had a shower, she shaved her underarms, arms, thighs, legs, and feet, but not her pussy, and we see that her bush of pubic hair was still a bit wet from her shower.

After Momo turned thirteen, she began to go through puberty, so because of this, she was growing hair on unusual places, her underarms, her arms, and legs; she was evening growing pubic hair, slowly but surely growing a bush over her pussy and surrounding it. After Momo discovered this, she began to wax/shave her underarms, arms, thighs, arms, and feet so that her body will be extra soft and smooth. However, she did not wax her pubic hair off and allowed her pubic hair to grow out. When it came to shaving her body, She would always make sure not to touch her pubic hair when shaving other parts of her body. By the time Momo hits sixteen years old, she has allowed herself to grow a bush. The length of her bush of pubic hair is three inches long, while the pubic hair surrounding her pussy is only half an inch long. This means her pussy can be seen as clear as day. Momo is fully aware she has a hairy pussy, but doesn't plan on shaving it any time soon.

Momo was about to put some clothes, but that's when Rito walked in and saw Momo in her naked glory and even got to see her hairy pussy. When Momo saw Rito, she began blushing red, realizing he was starring at her naked body.

"I'm very sorry!" Rito speaks towards Momo and closes the door.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Screamed Momo.

"I'm here to tell you that I want you and Kyouko back in my life as my girlfriends!" Rito tells Momo though the door.

"Why would you want us back?! You made it clear to us that you want nothing to do with us and that you never laughed at us!" Shouted Momo, who was still mad at Rito.

"I was wrong! So please take me back, and I promise never to let you or Kyouko out of my life again!" Rito tells Momo with a gentle tone.

-In Living Room-

Kyouko was rubbing her legs together because she was getting curious about spying on Lala and Ren slightly.

Momo was trying not to cry, "Forget about it, you broke my heart once, I won't let it happen again!" Said Momo, wrapping her towel around her body, and trying not to cry.

"Momo, I'm sorry. I wasn't in the right state of mind. I... I was stuck in the past, and because of that, I treated you and Kyouko like my parents. I realize now that it was wrong for me to do. I realized now that I shouldn't treat everyone around me as my parents. I was blind to notice you were in love with me, but I'm not blind anymore. I didn't want to admit it back then, but I'm not afraid to admit now, I love you Momo Deviluke. I've been in love with you since we first met, but I was afraid. I was afraid you only wanted to use me, but I was a fool to think that. I'm sorry, Momo, I really am," said Rito.

Hearing Rito out and hearing him say he loves her made her be an emotional rack, she fell to her knees and started crying. So many mixed emotions were going through her head, and she didn't know how to handle it.

"Momo, I'm not going to leave until..." Rito says, and he hears the door was unlocked now.

Hearing the door unlocked, he slowly opens the door and sees Momo sitting on her bed, wearing her towel, crying. Rito went to Momo's side and hugged her from behind.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, Momo," said Rito.

Momo couldn't say anything because she couldn't stop crying.

"If there's anything I can do to make it feel like it was a bad dream, then tell me," Rito tells Momo with a soft tone.

"Rito..." Cried Momo.

Momo couldn't stop crying. These were emotions that she held in for the last two days, and they were finally pouring out. She was still in love with him. Rito then holds her head up and kisses Momo. Momo was surprised by the sudden kiss, but she returns the kiss as her hands begin taking Rito's shirt off, and Rito starts taking off Momo's towel, revealing her amazing naked body. Rito went to kiss and licks her right nipple first as he strokes her other nipple, making Momo moan loudly. Rito noticed that Momo's skin was much softer than he remembers it being. Rito rubs her breasts together as he sucks both of her nipples hard awhile gropes her butt tightly.

"Momo, your body feels much soft than I remember it being," said Rito.

"That is because I just finished having a shower," said Momo.

"I see," said Rito, feeling Momo up.

"Rito, can you do me a favor, please?" Asked Momo.

Momo moans more as she was enjoying which she wanted more.

"What is it?" Rito responds.

"On my desk, there is some lotion. I was going to rub some on me before you came in, you mind rubbing it on me?" Asked Momo.

Rito turns deep red and nods at her then walks over to grabs the lotion. He then pumps out the lotion and starts rubbing it all over her body.

Momo giggles slightly as she was enjoying it. Rito then began to rub her soft belly and rub her bellybutton with the lotion. Momo laughs as she enjoys it.

Momo always did have a belly, but Rito loved feeling it regardless. Rito rubs the lotion onto her clit first, making her moan loudly. Rito places Momo down on the bed as he begins to rub her pussy with the lotion.

"Oh, Rito!" Moaned Momo.

Rito chuckles and starts sucking on her nipples. Momo moans loudly as she felt amazing, and she strokes his hair comfortably. Rito noticed that Momo's body smelled so good. Maybe it was because of Momo getting out of the shower, or maybe it was the lotion on her body. Whatever it was, she smelt good.

"Rito... I love you." Momo confesses her feelings to him.

"And I love you too, Momo," and Rito, and he kisses her.

As they kiss, Rito began to rub her legs with the lotion. Momo giggles and moans softly during the kiss. Soon Rito pulls out of the kiss and rubs her feet with the lotion, tickling her. Momo giggles because she loved it when Rito was doing to her feet. Rito then starts kissing her legs and slowly opens them to see her hairy pussy. When Rito opened her legs wide open, her pussy opened up a bit, allowing him to see her insides. Momo turns deep red because Rito sees her insides, which made her pussy quiver. Rito then began to lick her thighs and slowly lick his way to her pussy. There, he began to stroke her bush of pubic hair and stared at her pussy, while also breathing on it.

Momo moans lightly as her breasts bounce slightly. Rito noticed that Momo could feel his breathing, so he kept breathing on her pussy while stroking her bush of pubic hair. All while this was going on, Rito got to watch Momo's pussy quiver and pucker, and watch it get wet, and her juices to build up, and Momo's moaning would get louder as Rito continued to breathe on her pussy.

**-In The Living Room-**

"I bet they are having a blast." Kyouko was telling about the couples together, which she decides to see what position Ren and Lala were doing, and she sees that Ren had Lala in the doggy style position.

Kyouko got down on her hands and knees, where her skirt moved up above her butt, where we see she was not wearing any panties, and see her hairy pussy getting wet. She saw that Rito was eating Momo's pussy, and Momo was moaning loudly, and her breasts were bouncing and her legs and feet waving around. Kyouko moans slightly as she rubs her pussy which she was enjoying the show. Here we see that Kyouko's juices were building up, and her pussy getting quivering and getting wet.

Unknown to Kyouko, another girl was present at the house and she was walking towards the living room. But something catches her sight, and she sees Kyouko, spying on Momo. She then walks up the stairs to meet with Kyouko.

"Hey, you!" Said the girl to Kyouko.

Kyouko turns to sees who it was, and to her surprise, it was Momo's twin sister, Nana. Nana was a spitting image of Momo, but she had her hair in ponytails and had a fang. Just like Momo, Nana was 5'2 feet tall and weighs 130 pounds, but her breast size was 38B.

Kyouko saw that Nana was wearing a white tank top and pink short shorts. Her legs and feet were bare. Kyouko saw that her shorts barely covered her pussy, and because she wasn't wearing any panties underneath her shorts, she saw the pink pubic hair surrounding her pink tight pussy. Nana quickly remembered her.

"Kyouko?! Is that you?" Asked Nana.

"Yes and hello," Kyouko responds back to Nana.

"What are you doing here?! And why are you not wearing any panties?!" Said Nana, seeing Kyouko's butt and pussy sticking out from her skirt.

Kyouko then starts pulling down Nana's short, slowly but sure revealing her hairy pussy, "I should be asking you the same thing since you're not wearing any panties as well," said Kyouko.

Nana was blushing hard as Kyouko was pulling down her shorts, "That's different! I'm wearing shorts, you're wearing a skirt!" Blushed Nana.

Nana tried to keep her shorts on, but Kyouko soon pulled her shorts down to her feet. Nana's tight pussy was now out for Kyouko to see, and she was blushing hard. Kyouko saw that just like Momo, Nana does not shave her pussy. Nana always shaves her underarms, arms, thighs, arms, and feet so that her body will be extra soft and smooth. However, she does not shave her pubic hair off and allowed her pubic hair to grow out. When it came to shaving her body, She would always make sure not to touch her pubic hair when shaving other parts of her body. By the time Nana hits sixteen years old, she has allowed herself to grow a bush. The length of her bush of pubic hair is three inches long, while the pubic hair surrounding her pussy is only half an inch long. This means her pussy can be seen as clear as day. Nana is fully aware she has a hairy pussy, but doesn't plan on shaving it any time soon.

"Wow Nana, your pussy is looking good," said Kyouko, stroking Nana's bush of pubic hair and staring at her pink tight pussy.

Nana covers her pussy and backs away from Kyouko.

"What are you doing?" Asked Nana, blushing hard and covering her pussy.

Just then, Nana tripped on her shorts, making her fall on her back, and open her legs wide open, allowing Kyouko to get a good look at her pussy. Her shorts flew back downstairs. When Nana opened her legs widely, it opened her pussy a bit, allowing Kyouko to see her insides. Kyouko giggles and starts stroking her bush of pubic hair and staring at her hairy pussy.

When Nana regained her composure, she saw that Nana was laying on the ground, bottomless, her legs wide open, and Kyouko starring at her pussy.

"Kyouko, what are you doing?!" Asked Nana, now blushing hard.

Nana was embarrassed that Kyouko was starring at her hairy pink pussy, and because of this, Kyouko got to watch Nana's pussy, quiver, bucker, and get wet. Kyouko gets up and kisses Nana on the lips as their breasts push against each other. Kyouko then took off her shirt and then took off Nana's shirt, making their breasts bouncing out and bare. She then pushes her breasts onto Nana's breasts and made sure that her bush was touching Nana's and kisses her. Here, we see both of their hairy pussies getting wet. Nana kisses Kyouko back as she pushes back to kisses and licks her nipples first, making Kyouko moan and stroke her hair. Nana rubs Kyouko's breasts together and sucks on her nipple awhile starts taking her skirt off. Now that both girls were now naked, there was nothing stopping them from having their bodies from touching each other. Nana pushes Kyouko towards the wall as she begins eating her clit first.

Nana began to moan loudly, as she has never felt this kind of pleasure before. Kyouko rubs her breasts together as she keeps eating her clit then goes to her tight pussy.

"So sweet and tasty," said Kyouko.

Nana moans loudly as she strokes Kyouko's hair.

Meanwhile, Rito is seen eating Momo's pussy like there was no tomorrow, and Momo was moaning loudly. Momo strokes his hair comfortably as she felt her thighs tightening up.

"Rito! I'm going to cum!" Moaned Momo.

Rito smiles behind Momo's bush of pubic hair and continues to lick her pussy. Momo's body was twitching all over the place, making her breasts bounce and jiggle, and her legs and feet were waving around. Soon, Momo let out a loud moan and came all over Rito's face. Rito laughs slightly and kisses Momo again after he got her juices off his face.

Rito started to kiss around Momo's neck, making her moan a little. He then began to work his way down to her breast and started to suck on her hard nipples, and started to lick them, he then took his tongue and made his way between her breasts, and started to lick his way down to her bellybutton. Once Rito got down to her bellybutton, he kissed it and started to feel her soft stomach while at the same time, touching her bellybutton. Because Momo just came, she was very sensitive, and Rito licking her body only made the pleasure to be ten times more pleasurable.

Rito then licked his way down to her pubic hair, but instead of licking her pussy, he went to legs and spread them wide open to get a clearing viewing on Momo's pussy. Rito then took just how soft, and smooth Momo's legs and feet were. Starting from her bare feet, Rito licked his way down to Momo's legs and working his way down to her hairy crotch. Since Rito got down to her hairy crotch, he noticed that her pussy was already wet and that her pubic hair that was surrounding her pussy was soaked. Because Momo's pussy was wet, it was really easy for Rito to rub it. He then began to lick her pussy. He was even planning on doing the same thing that he did to her pussy before. He licked her pussy while at the same time rubbing her clit. He put his tongue on Momo's pussy, and slid it inside of her, inside the vaginal opening. Because her pussy was wetter than before, his tongue fit in very quickly. Once he put his tongue inside of her, he began to move his tongue around, licking all over her insides, this made Momo moan loud, somehow, it was better than before. He then rested his nose on her pubic hair and began to feel and breasts and play with her hard nipples. Momo was going crazier than before, as her legs and feet were waving around all over the place. Her body kept twitching due to the extreme pleasure that she was receiving. However, no matter how many times Momo twitched, Rito kept his tongue in at all times and continued to lick her insides. It didn't take long for her to reach her second climax.

"I'm about to cum again!" Momo tells Rito.

Rito chuckles behind Momo's bush of pubic hair and continues to eat her pussy, but gets more aggressive. Soon, Momo let out another loud moan and came all over Rito's face once again. Rito smiles at his second girlfriend.

"Did you like that Momo?" Asked Rito.

"Yes... Yes I did," said Momo, catching her breath.

Rito kisses Momo deeply and rubbing his dick onto her pussy. She then took off his pants, revealing his hard dick.

"Do you want me to do it with you?" Asked Rito.

"Yes please!" Momo tells Rito which she wanted him.

Rito then adjusted himself to have his hard dick to touch Momo's wet pussy. First, he started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece. Then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy. Then he took it out, then he put his dick in halfway, then pulled it out, then he started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece, then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy, then he took it out. At this point, Momo was going crazy.

"Rito, please don't tease me!" Moaned Momo.

This made Rito smile. He loved seeing her reaction when he used this technique for the first time, and he saw how wet her pussy was doing. He then did it again. He started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece. Then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy. Then he took it out, then he put his dick in halfway, then pulled it out, then he started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece, then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy, then he took it out, and rubbed his headpiece on her pussy again.

"RITO! PLEASE! PUT IT ALL THE WAY IN! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

Rito smiles at Momo for teasing her, and chuckles, and does it again. He started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece, and then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy. Then he took it out, then he put his dick in halfway, then pulled it out, then he started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece, then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy, then he took it out. Momo was going crazy with all the teasing, and she felt she was going to cum again as she felt her thighs tightening up again.

"RITO! PLEASE! PUT IT IN! YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME CUM AGAIN IF YOU KEEP TEASING ME!" Moaned Momo.

Rito smiles at Momo for teasing her, and chuckles, and does it again. He started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece, and then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy. Then he took it out, then he put his dick in halfway, then pulled it out, then he started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece, then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy, then he took it out. Momo was going crazy with all the teasing, and she felt she was going to cum again as she felt her thighs tightening up again.

"RITO! PLEASE! PUT IT IN! YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME CUM AGAIN IF YOU KEEP TEASING ME!" Moaned Momo.

Rito just chuckles and rubs rubbing her pussy against his headpiece, and then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy. Then he took it out, then he put his dick in halfway, then pulled it out, then he started rubbing her pussy against his headpiece, then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy, then he took it out. Momo was moaning loudly, wanting Rito to just shove his dick in all the way. Momo was on the verge of cumming again.

Rito chuckles again rubs rubbing her pussy against his headpiece, and then he put it his headpiece fully in her pussy. Then he took it out, then he put his dick in halfway, then shoves it in all the way, making Momo moan loudly. Rito grabs her large breasts and begins thrusting in then out of her pussy deeper and faster.

As he thrusts his dick into her pussy deep and fast. Because Momo's pussy was so wet, it was extremely easy for Rito to slid his dick in, and he put it in as far as he could, right where their pubic hair was touching others. When Rito went all the way in, this made Momo let out a huge moan. Rito then starts moving his hips. The feeling of Rito moving his dick moving in and out inside of Momo was driving her crazy, as she was moaning each time Rito moved his hips. Rito began to pick up the pace, making Momo moan even louder and making her breasts jiggle. Rito noticed that Momo's breasts were jiggling each time he moved his hips, so he started to feel them while moving his hips. Once Rito started feeling Momo's breasts, he started to pick up the pace, even more, making Momo moan even louder.

Momo grabs the bed sheets tightly as she moans louder, and she loved it.

"OH MY GOD! I'M GOING CRAZY!" Moaned Momo.

Rito picks Momo by her butt to kisses her again as she pushes him down onto the bed to ride his dick.

"RITO! I LOVE YOU!" Moaned Momo.

"I Love You Too!" Rito tells Momo which she rides his dick up then down with her pussy as her breasts bounce everywhere, and he began to spank her butt like a drum.

Momo rides his dick more up and down as she grabs her breasts tightly. Momo rides his dick more up and down as she grabs her breasts tightly.

"Damn, I forgot how tight you are," said Rito.

"You love my tight pussy." Mikan was asking Rito with moans appears inside of her voice.

"Yes, I do," said Rito and spanks Momo's butt.

Rito gets up, and he places Momo into a turtle position to pounds her pussy deeper and harder. Rito was making sure that every thrust counted, making sure to shove his dick as far as he could and was giving her pussy a good pounding.

Momo grabs the bed sheets tightly as she moans louder, and she loved it.

"OH MY GOD! I'M GOING CRAZY!" Moaned Momo.

Rito picks Momo by her butt to kisses her again as she pushes him down onto the bed to ride his dick.

"RITO! I LOVE YOU!" Moaned Momo.

"I Love You Too!" Rito tells Momo which she rides his dick up then down with her pussy as her breasts bounce everywhere, and he began to spank her butt like a drum.

Momo rides his dick more up and down as she grabs her breasts tightly.

"Damn, I forgot how tight you are," said Rito.

"You love my tight pussy." Mikan was asking Rito with moans appears inside of her voice.

"Yes, I do," said Rito and spanks Momo's butt.

Rito gets up, and he places Momo into a turtle position to pounds her pussy deeper and harder. Rito was making sure that every thrust counted, making sure to shove his dick as far as he could and was giving her pussy a good pounding.

"I'm going to cum soon!" Momo screams out of pleasure.

"Me too!" Moaned Rito.

Rito pounds Momo's tight pussy deeper and faster, and soon, Momo let's out one last moan and came all over Rito's dick. Rito felt her juices on his dick, and he came all over her pussy. Momo then fell flat on her bed, catching her breath and twitching a bit. Rito falls at her side, which Momo went to lay herself top of him with her breasts pushing against his chest.

"How did you like that, Momo?" Asked Rito.

"I always loved it when you do me even if I have to share with other girls. I don't care; I always love you." Momo tells Rito about her feelings.

"And I love you too," said Rito, and they kiss.

Rito and Momo lay down to get some rest, but they heard two girls were moaning loudly.

"What's that?" Asked Momo.

"I think we should let them have their fun," Rito tells Momo as he holds her.

"Okay," said Momo.

**-Meanwhile-**

Meanwhile, while Kyouko had Nana lying on the floor and was eating her pussy like there was no tomorrow.

Nana moans loudly as she strokes Kyouko's hair and backside. Kyouko gives Nana's pussy one more lick, and she places her butt top of Nana's face, which they were doing a 69 position.

Nana then spread Kyouko's butt and pussy and began to lick her insides while rubbing her anus.

Both girls were moaning like crazy, and both of their clits were being rubbed. Nana got to watch Kyouko's pussy get wet too, all while Nana's pussy was drenched.

"This is amazing!" Kyouko was telling Nana.

"As much as I hate to admit it, it feels amazing," moaned Nana.

Kyouko smiles at Nana, and she gets up and has her left leg to be over Nana's right leg and has her left leg to be over her right leg. Next, she closes in and has her pussy to touch Nana's pussy, making their bushes to look like one big bush. Kyouko then began moving her hips up and down, making her pussy to rub on Nana's pussy, she even made sure that her clit was rubbing on Nana's clit, making both girls moan loudly.

"OH MY GOD! I CAN FEEL YOUR PUSSY TOUCHING MINE!" Moaned Nana.

"DAMN RIGHT! Ahhh, it's feel good!" Kyouko keeps rubbing her pussy with Nana's tight pussy

Because their pussies were already wet when they got into this position, each time Kyouko rubbed her pussy on Nana's pussy, their pussies would make wet squishy noises, which the sound got louder the wetter their pussies got. Nana was going insane with this position, as she had never had something like this before since her body was twitching, and her breasts were bouncing all over the place, and her legs and feet were waving all over the place, and we see her toes crunching up. Because Kyouko was doing all the work, Nana was receiving most of the pleasure. Kyouko was doing all the work and moving her hips, making her breasts to bounce up and down, she made sure her clit was rubbing on Nana's clit at all times.

"I feel like something is about to come out!" Nana was telling Kyouko.

Kyouko giggles when she heard that Nana was enjoying this, so she started moving her hips up and down faster and harder, making both girls moan louder, but Nana moaned louder than Kyouko. Even though Kyouko was moving her hips a lot faster and aggressive, she always made sure that her clit was rubbing on Nana's clit at all times, never moving it away for a second. Both girls could see their pussies since their bushes of pubic hair were blocking their view to see their pussies. Both girls' pussies were drenched at this point, and their juices were pouring out of their pussies at a rapid rate. Their pussies were so wet that the pubic hair that surrounded their pussies we're drenched due to their juices. Their pussies were so wet, but each time they rubbed on each other, both of their pussies would make loud wet squishy noises. Both girls were going insane and were moaning loudly due to this intense pleasure that they were receiving. Eventually, both girls were reaching their limits, as both of their thighs were tightening up. Knowing that she was reaching her limit, Kyouko started moving her hip faster than before, making Nana moan louder, and her legs and feet were waving around.

Nana grabs her breasts tightly as she lets out a loud moan and sprays her juices onto Kyouko's pussy as Kyouko does the same too. After the girls came, they then laid on the floor on their back, catching their breaths and twitching a little. Both girls kept their legs open, and their pussies were still touching each other.

"Wow, you were amazing, Nana." Kyouko was telling Nana.

"No, you were," said Kyouko.

Kyouko bows down and kisses Nana, and as they kiss, Nana grabs Kyouko's butt and spreads it, making Kyouko moan slightly.

"Did you two have fun?" Asked a familiar voice.

Kyouko and Nana look to see who it was, and it was Momo and Rito, which Momo was wearing her nightgown and Rito wearing his boxers.

"I have to say, you two were loud enough to wake up the dead," said Momo.

"We were that loud?!" Kyouko was telling Momo.

"Yes, you were," said Lala and Ren, coming to the scene.

Lala was wearing a pink nightgown, and Ren was wearing boxers, Kyouko giggles, and smiles at them, and Nana was blushing red.

Rito opens his eyes and hears the conversations, and then his phone was going off. He went to check his phone, and it was a call from Tokyo University.

"Hello?" Asked Rito to answer the call.

"Rito... This is the Advisor, and I have amazing news to tell you." She was speaking towards him.

"What is it?" Asked Rito.

"We are opening a new program for cheerleaders and basketball team as well." She told Rito with incredible news.

"Are you serious?!" Asked Rito in shock.

"Yes, I am!" Advisor speaks towards Rito.

"Well, what can I say? Thank you," said Rito.

"No problem," Advisor speaks back to Rito and hangs up.

"Who was that, Rito?" Asked Momo.

"The advisor from the university," Rito tells Momo (His second girlfriend)

"And what did she tell you?" Asked Kyouko.

"They have a basketball and cheerleading program starting out," Rito tells them.

"What?!" Asked Momo and Kyouko, the shock was enough to make their breasts bounce.

"Yes, I'm telling the truth!" Rito tells them.

The girls were shocked and amazed at the news, and Rito smiles at them, Kyouko and Momo hug Rito and cheer. Rito laughs slightly as his girlfriends were happy.

"How weird that everything is being handed to me on a silver platter," said Rito to himself.

Kyouko and Momo were giggling as Rito remembers Selena was still waiting for him to come back to his apartment.

"Come, girls, let's go back home," said Rito.

Kyouko and Momo look at one another as their confused.

"I mean, let's go back to my place," said Rito.

Kyouko and Momo cheers.

"I am so confused right now," said Ren.

"I guess Momo has someone special." Lala was telling her boyfriend.

"And it looks like she's moving out," said Nana, putting her clothes back on.

Lala and Nana become sad but happy for Momo, which she looks happy with Rito.

Rito then takes Momo and Kyouko back home with them, as they needed a lot to catch up on.

_**Final Chapter**_

_**Here's the final chapter for The Values of Love!**_

Rito begins opening his eyes and turns to sees Kyouko at his right side; Momo had his left side, and Selina sleeping top of his chest with his cheeks turns intense red. Their breasts were touching his chest as his face becomes a deep red.

"Nobody would believe me if I told them this was my life," said Rito.

Rito lifts Selina and lays her down to takes a warm shower alone, which he still remembers about telling the girls the amazing news yesterday.

Starting in the next school year, Rito will be able to go to college with all of his girlfriends.

Rito stops remembering his little sister Mikan was going to come along with the ride.

"I'm hoping this will make Mikan happy; anything is better than living with those assholes, we call our parents," said Rito to himself.

"Maybe it will." Mikan was speaking in which she was behind Rito as she had a large white towel around her body as she giggles slightly when Rito turns deep red.

"M-Mikan?!" Asked Rito, quickly covering himself up.

"Rito, I have something to tell you." Mikan was telling him with her cheeks turns deep red. Mikan then had her long dark brown hair down, and Mikan was looking at Rito with her beautiful golden brown eyes. Mikan is 5'2 feet tall and weighs 120 pounds. Her 32C size breasts and round butt was nearly showing the towel as Rito looks at Mikan to pay attention.

"Y-Yes?" Asked Rito.

"Rito... I don't want to be your little sister anymore!" Mikan tells Rito with a soft but firm tone.

"Um, Mikan, I think that's kinda impossible," said Rito, thinking that Mikan still thought they were related.

"We aren't related at all... My parents adopted you in the family." Mikan tells Rito the truth.

"What?! How did you know?" Asked Rito.

"I saw the papers, and I was there when we first met. You were scared to trust new people because your parents were killed in a car accident." Mikan tells Rito of what she knew.

"So... you already know?" Asked Rito.

Mikan nods and leans in then kisses Rito on the lips, which were very surprising to him. It felt really weird kissing Mikan since his mind was still telling him she was still her sister, related or not.

Rito and Mikan land onto the bathroom floor, making Mikan's towel fly off of her, which his hands reach to create some distance between them, but his hands were touching something soft, which her soft squishy breasts.

Rito couldn't believe his luck, and he didn't want to do this, but parts of him wanted to take Mikan as his final girlfriend. It was going to take some time for Rito to get used to the idea of having Mikan as a girlfriend.

"So will you accept me as your final girlfriend, please." Mikan requests Rito.

"S-Sure. It will feel weird for a while, but I do think we can make it work," said Rito.

Mikan smiles and kisses Rito again. As they kiss, Rito began to rub Mikan's shoulders. Mikan giggles slightly as she was enjoying it, and Rito pulls away, which puts her top of his lap. He kisses and licks her left nipple comfortably first.

And as he licks her nipple, he begins rubbing her butt.

Mikan moans slightly as she was enjoying his touch.

"Mikan, are you sure about this?" Asked Rito.

"Yes, unless you want to wait a little longer," Mikan speaks with a soft tone, but she seems sad.

"You don't find this weird?" Asked Rito, rubbing Mikan's soft and smooth belly.

"At first I thought it was, but I slowly fall in love more than a brother," Mikan confesses her feelings to Rito, which she giggles at his hand.

Rito nods and kisses her oval-shaped bellybutton. Mikan giggles slightly as Rito continues to strokes Mikan's belly. He then began to kiss and lick her bellybutton.

"Oh, Rito, that tickling," Mikan tells Rito with a soft tone.

Rito chuckles and continues to lick Mikan's bellybutton, making it nice and wet. Rito goes down to her clit to first kisses cut comfortably and smoothly as his hands slap then squeezes her round butt.

Mikan moans loudly as she felt Rito kissing her clit, making her breasts bounce and jiggle. Rito was enjoying the sight of her breasts bouncing as he begins to eat her clit bit harder.

"AH! RITO!" Moaned Mikan.

Rito goes to Mikan's pussy deep and hard, which his hands grabs her big breasts to push them together.

"Oh, Rito!" Moaned Mikan.

Rito smiles behind Mikan's bush of pubic hair and continues to eat her pussy. Rito lays Mikan down to keeps eating her pussy deeply and hard more.

"Oh, Rito! YOU'RE MAKING ME GO CRAZY!" Moaned Mikan.

Rito goes to kiss Mikan again as she strokes his length up then down with smooth and warm hands.

"Rito, let me do you now," said Mikan.

"That's if your up for it." Rito was asking Mikan with a gentle tone, but he moans slightly with Mikan's touch.

Mikan then has Rito to lay down on the floor, "Yes I do," said Mikan.

Mikan strokes his length, then she kisses and licks her headpiece comfortable and warm. Rito grunts as Mikan began to lick his length. Mikan begins kissing and licks his headpiece next, which her hair uncovers her butt for him. Rito then tries to reach for her butt, but couldn't quite reach it. Mikan sees Rito wants to touch her butt, and she places herself in a sixty-nine position. Rito then spanks her butt and starts eating her pussy. Mikan begins moaning loudly as she was enjoying Rito eating her pussy again as she bends down to sucks his dick more deep and hard.

"Shit, this feels so good," said Rito in his thoughts.

Mikan sucks Rito's dick deeper and faster and feels his dick getting harder. Rito goes back to eating Mikan's pussy harder, which she begins to scream of pleasure.

"OH, RITO! YOU'RE SO GOOD AT THIS!" Moaned Mikan.

Rito places Mikan down into missionary and rubs his dick with her tight pussy.

"Are you ready?" Asked Rito.

"Yes, I am please take me!" Mikan tells Rito with her hands, pushes her breasts together.

"Okay," said Rito, and began to tease her by rubbing his dick on her pussy.

Mikan moans more as Rito's dick enters her tight pussy for the first time as his hands grab her big breasts tightly.

"Are you okay, Mikan?" Asked Rito.

"Yes, I am just keep fucking me until you feel comfortable with me. Ahhh, yes!" Mikan tells Rito which she moans loudly.

Rito was caught off guard with Mikan's sudden tone change. After a little time passes, which he begins thrusting his dick into her pussy deeply and harder while he watches her breasts bounces.

"Man, you're so tight," said Rito.

"Of course I am because your big dick is pushing my pussy so good!" Mikan was telling Rito and moaned loudly and more.

"Damn right, it is," said Rito.

Rito grabs Mikan's hips and begins to pound her pussy deeper and faster of wanted for her to scream and keep saying bad words to him.

"Mikan, where did you learn these words?" Asked Rito.

"Well, I kind of watch you do it with Kyouko and Momo," Mikan tells the truth as she moans loudly as her tight pussy felt amazing with his big dick in then out.

"Wait, you watched us do it?! Asked Rito.

"Yes, I have, and I have been a naughty girl. Would you still love me for being one." Rito kisses Mikan this time and places her top of him to ride him.

"Of course," said Rito.

Mikan's tight pussy rides Rito's big dick hard and fast as her big breasts bounce in front of him.

"OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO CUM!" Moaned Mikan.

Rito slaps Mikan's butt tightly as she comes around his dick as he was still hard for her. Rito slaps Mikan's butt tightly as she comes around his dick as he was still hard for her, and he keeps going by switching to doggy style.

"Oh, Rito! You love my butt, don't you." Mikan was asking Rito as she moans more.

"Yes, I do," said Rito.

Rito begins to pound her tight pussy harder and faster with his hands are slapping her butt as a drum.

"Such a nice butt," said Rito, spanking her butt.

"My fucking butt is yours anytime!" Mikan moans loudly as her butt bounces in front of Rito.

"Will do!" Said Rito and start picking up the pace.

Rito begins pounding Mikan's pussy harder and faster as he grabs her hips tightly.

"Milan, I'm cumming!" Moaned Rito.

"Inside!" Mikan tells Rito which he gets into side to side with Mikan as he pounds her tight pussy harder and faster while grabbing her breasts.

After a few more thrusts, Rito shoved his dick as far as he and Mikan came together.

Mikan moans loudly as she cums with Rito, and they both on the floor together.

"That was amazing." Mikan was telling Rito with a gentle tone.

"Yes, it was," said Rito.

"So, does this mean I can be part of your harem?" Mikan asks him.

"Of course you can," said Rito.

Mikan smiles and kisses Rito again. As they kiss, they suddenly heard a knock on the door.

"Yes, what is it?" Rito was asking at the door.

"Rito, are you in there?" Asked Kyouko.

"Yes, I'm in here, but what did you need?" Rito sits up as Mikan shows her amazing round butt to him, which her expression was asking if he wants another round?

"I need to use the bathroom," said Kyouko.

"Oh, yes... You can come in and use it; the bathroom door should be open." Rito opens the door for Kyouko to use the bathroom as Rito and Mikan go to shower place with stream covering them.

"Mikan?!" Asked Kyouko after seeing Mikan.

"I'm here to see Rito," Mikan tells Rito with gentle a tone.

"And have a shower with him?!" Asked Kyouko.

"Yes, and he's our boyfriend now!" Mikan tells Kyouko the shocking news.

"What?!" But aren't you two related?!" Asked Kyouko.

"Surprise, we aren't related at all," Rito tells his girlfriend.

"WHAT?!" Asked Kyouko.

The mere shock alone then made Kyouko faint.

Rito rushes and catches Kyouko as he turns to sees Mikan was smiling at them. He smiles back.

"It looks like we have a lot of explaining to do," said Rito.

"Yes, we do, and maybe we should take her back to others," Mikan tells her boyfriend.

"Yeah, let's go," said Rito.

Rito picks Kyouko up and sees Mikan was grabbing her towel and wrapping around her body, all while teasing Rito her amazing round butt. Rito shakes his head, but now he has four girlfriends.

"By the way, Mikan, you did come to my place wearing clothes, right? Not just a towel?" Asked Rito.

"Oh, I have clothes, and I was wondering it is okay if I stay here for the night again?" Mikan asks Rito with a soft tone.

"Are mom and dad at it again?" Asked Rito.

"Yes, and I can't wait for all of us to leave." Mikan was telling him.

"Me neither," said Rito.

"Oh, she leaving with us too?" Momo looks at Rito with a gentle tone as her breasts were nearly showing in the blanket.

"Yes, she is, and good morning Momo," said Rito, trying not to stare at Momo's cleavage.

"I'm here to see Rito," Mikan tells Rito with gentle a tone.

"And have a shower with him?!" Asked Kyouko.

"Yes, and he's our boyfriend now!" Mikan tells Kyouko the shocking news.

"What?!" But aren't you two related?!" Asked Kyouko.

"Surprise, we aren't related at all," Rito tells his girlfriend.

"WHAT?!" Asked Kyouko.

The mere shock alone then made Kyouko faint.

Rito rushes and catches Kyouko as he turns to sees Mikan was smiling at them. He smiles back.

"It looks like we have a lot of explaining to do," said Rito.

"Yes, we do, and maybe we should take her back to others," Mikan tells her boyfriend.

"Yeah, let's go," said Rito.

"Yes, and I can't wait for all of us to leave." Mikan was telling him.

"Me neither," said Rito.

"Oh, she leaving with us too?" Momo looks at Rito with a gentle tone as her breasts were nearly showing in the blanket.

"Yes, she is, and good morning Momo," said Rito, trying not to stare at Momo's cleavage.

Momo giggles as he were still innocent. She loves, and Rito turns to sees Seliena was laying on her belly with a soft smile.

"Looks like someone is still asleep," said Momo.

The blanket was showing Seliena's incredible bubble butt as Rito was trying his best not to stare at it.

"Um, you girls should get dressed," blushed Rito.

"Aww, you not enjoying the sight?" Momo was asking Rito.

"Well, yes, I am, but we do have to get ready for school," said Rito.

"Rito... Hahaha, today is teacher's day, which means students have the day off." Momo tells Rito with a gentle voice.

"Wait, seriously?!" Said Rito in shock.

"Yes, she's right." Seliena tells Rito and his girlfriends with a warm smile, and she continues, "How about we go to the swimming pool."

"Do you girls even have swimsuits?" Asked Rito.

Momo, Seliena, Mikan, and Kyouko don't have swimsuits because they were going to go to the mall to get some.

"Um, we still need to get to the mall for those," said Momo.

"How about girls go, and I'll meet you at the swimming pool," Rito tells them with a gentle but nervous tone.

"You don't want to come with us?" Asked Momo, pushing her bare naked breasts onto Rito's chest.

"Well, it could be a surprise for me, but if you want girls, want me to come along," Rito asks them.

"Of course," said Momo, which her breasts bounced.

Rito blushes and shakes the idea of doing four of his girlfriends right now.

"Anyways, let's get dressed," said Rito.

"You got it, Rito!" The girls begin getting dressed as he got to see their good looking bodies.

Rito shakes his head to get those perverted thoughts out of his head and left the room to let the girls change. Rito puts dark blue pants on and a light silver t-shirt on. Mikan then sneaks up behind Momo and grabs her breasts as she was putting her panties on.

"Ahhh, what are you doing?" Momo wasn't expecting it, but her hands felt smooth.

"I just wanted to see what your boobs felt like," said Mikan, moving Momo's breasts around.

Momo moans slightly as she strokes Mikan's hair comfortable, which she turns to sees Kyouko and Seliena are getting dress.

Mikan then began to rub Momo's pink nipples, making them hard, making Momo moan loudly.

"Should we stop them?" Kyouko asks Seliena as she could see Seliena's cleavage.

"Mikan, we don't have time for this right now, AH!" Moaned Momo, feeling Mikan pinch her nipples.

"Oh, I really I think Rito doesn't mind besides take a look at them," Mikan told Momo, which she turns to sees Kyouko was kissing and licking Seliena's breasts and nipples hard.

Mikan then has Momo to lay on the bed and opened her legs as wide as she could to see her hairy pink pussy.

"So this is what your pussy looks like," said Mikan, stroking Momo's bush of public hair.

Momo moans slightly as she strokes Mikan's hair as Kyouko smile as she calls for Rito to help them out with something.

"Hey Rito, can you come over here for a minute," said Kyouko.

"Are you sure?" Rito was calling out to them.

"Yes, please," said Kyouko.

Rito enters the room, and he asks, "What did you help with?" He then sees the girls making out, "GIRLS?!" Said Rito in shock.

"What's the problem?" Kyouko was asking Rito which her breasts are touching his arm.

"Why aren't you girls getting dressed?!" Asked Rito.

"Because we were wondering if you like to have some fun with all of us." Seliena was asking Rito, as she was stripping him out of his clothes.

"Um, what about the mall?" Asked Rito, blushing hard.

"We still go after we do it," Momo tells her boyfriend.

"We can still go after we do it," Momo tells her boyfriend, Momo then kisses Rito and Seliena stroking his dick.

Rito grasps Seliena's touch, which he kisses Momo back. Mikan and Kyouko then join Seliena and start licking his dick together.

Rito goes to kisses and licks Momo's nipples hard, making Momo moan and rubs her belly. The girls continue to licks Rito's dick more, and Momo joins in on the fun.

"Oh shit, four girls?! This is too much!" Moaned Rito.

Rito was going to do all of them, which he chooses to pound Kyouko first in missionary.

"You ready, Kyouko?" Asked Rito.

"Yes, I am," Kyouko answers his question.

"Okay, here we go," said Rito, and shoves his dick in and starts thrusting his hips.

Kyouko moans loudly as Momo kisses her as Seliena and Mikan have their breasts for Rito do whatever he wants with them, and he began to feel her breasts and kissing her neck as he moved his hips. Kyouko was moaning loudly as she was enjoying it.

"Oh, Rito! Moaned Kyouko.

Momo then began to feel Kyouko's left breast, and Mikan began to feel her right breast. Both girls begin sucking on Kyouko's nipples as Seliena and Kyouko are moaning for Rito was thrusting his dick into her pussy, and he was fingering the other pussy.

"Damn, at times like these, I wish there were multiple of me," said Rito in his thoughts.

Rito went to Momo as he was thrusting her in sitting position very hard and deep.

"OH, RITO! I CAN NEVER GET ENOUGH OF YOU!" Moaned Momo.

Rito holds Momo's breasts tightly as he comes inside her pussy, which she was the third girl. He then turns to Seliena.

"Oh my, it's my turn now?" Asked Seliena.

Rito nods as Seliena was riding his dick hard and deeply as her breasts bounce.

"Oh God! I've missed this!" Moaned Seliena.

Rito grabs her big breasts and pushes them together.

"I keep forgetting how soft your boobs are," said Rito.

"Do you love all of our breasts, Rito?" Seliena asks Rito with a gentle tone, which she was moaning loudly.

"Of course I do," said Rito.

Rito squeezes them hard as he thrusts upwards into her pussy.

"OH, RITO! YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME CUM IF YOU KEEP BEING THAT ROUGH WITH ME!" Moaned Seliena.

Rito turns deep red as he knew this was going to be his life with his harem. "No, you girls are the amazing ones." He told them with a gentle tone, and his lips had a warm smile.

Rito was happy with his girlfriends, or should we say his future wives now.

If anybody is worried about them, then let's take a peek into their future.

"Papa!" A young girl with Seliena's hair, but she had Rito's eyes as she sees her 'sister' who was the daughter of Rito and Momo. She had dark orange hair down to her neck, and her eyes were the same as Momo. "Hey, Ryoko, have you seen papa?"

"Oh, okay then." She went off to find the son of Rito and Mikan, he had dark brown hair, but he had his mother's eyes as he turns to see his sister, which he was playing his father.

"Papa!" Said the girl.

"Oh, Celine. What does my little flower need of me?" Rito asks his daughter.

"I need help watering the flowers," said Celine.

"Then let's go." Rito picks Celine and takes his daughter with his family, which he married Mikan, Seliena, Momo, and Kyouko.

It has been five years since we last saw them, and Rito is happily married to his girlfriends now wives.

Rito went to sees his wives were having the best night and waves his hand at them. He went to them, and he had an amazing smile.

"I believe anyone can have the best life, but if someone gives a small light in your darkness, then don't be afraid to let them in," Rito tells himself with a warm tone as he was happy with his family.

**_The End._**


End file.
